EVABITS Volume1
by Calerom
Summary: Shinji Ikari, estudante de cursinho azarado e duro, leva uma vidinha morna e sem perspectivas. Tudo o que este rapaz quer é possuir uma persocom: Um computador com a forma humana, capaz de realizar qualquer coisa. Até que ele encontra a misteriosa Rei.
1. Eu Quero uma Persocom!

"EVABITS"  
  
FanFic escrita por: Calerom  
  
Início: 15/01/2004 - 1a Versão  
  
Final:  
  
E-Mail de Contato: myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br  
  
Séries: Neo Gênesis Evangelion / Chobits.  
  
Gênero: Humor / Romance  
  
Rate: NC-17 (Contém inúmeras cenas de fan-service e conteúdo lime, além de temática adulta). Pronto! Agora tenho certeza que todo mundo vai ler!   
  
Créditos:  
  
Shin Seiki Evangelion (1995):   
  
Roteiro e Edição por Hideaki Anno  
  
Character Design e desenhos de Yoshiuki Sadamoto.  
  
Produção: Estúdio Gainax;  
  
Série em Quadrinhos Editada pela Kadokawa Shoten Publishing Co.   
  
Versão em Português: Conrad Editora.  
  
Chobits (2000)  
  
Produção: CLAMP;  
  
Série em Quadrinhos Editada pela Kodansha ltd., Tokyo   
  
Versão em Português: Editora JBC.  
  
Observação:  
  
Esta obra foi feita única e exclusivamente como um fanfic para entretenimento pessoal e dos leitores. Obviamente tanto a série Evangelion como Chobits, bem como os seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem, sendo de propriedade dos autores citados acima.   
  
CAPÍTULO 1:   
  
"Eu quero ter uma Persocom!"  
  
Cidade de Tokyo-3, Japão. Num futuro próximo...  
  
Dizem que os últimos avanços na tecnologia e na informática transformaram a vida das pessoas para sempre. Antes consideradas meras ferramentas, as máquinas começaram aos poucos a dominar todos os aspectos da vida humana a ponto de se tornarem insubstituíveis.   
  
Mais: Elas começaram a adquirir a imagem e a semelhança do ser humano.  
  
Como uma Nova Gênese.   
  
Apenas recentemente surgiram os persocoms, sofisticados computadores com a forma e a aparência de uma pessoa - a grande maioria, de lindas garotas. Eram capazes de fazer tudo o que um computador convencional faz, além de conversar e interagir com os seus donos.   
  
Os persocoms passariam perfeitamente como seres humanos se não fossem as suas interfaces localizadas nas orelhas.   
  
Dotados de uma prodigiosa memória, capacidade de aprendizado e sofisticados recursos de inteligência artificial, os persocoms estavam para os primitivos PCs da mesma forma que um Homem de Neanderthal estava para um cientista do século XXI - sendo capazes de executar várias tarefas com capacidade igual ou superior a das pessoas de carne e osso.  
  
A princípio vistos como curiosidade e modismo passageiro, os persocoms se difundiram de tal maneira que passaram a existir lojas especializadas na venda de modelos mais sofisticados, e mesmo os tipos mais comuns e populares eram encontrados facilmente nos grandes magazines e lojas de departamento.  
  
A partir deste momento, a humanidade começou a mudar, alcançando uma evolução nunca antes vista.  
  
Contudo, certas coisas nunca mudavam e desde que o mundo continuasse sendo mundo, elas haveriam de existir para sempre.  
  
Como a vida noturna, o agito da cidade grande... E principalmente a falta de dinheiro.  
  
*****  
  
Uma figura franzina vestida com um uniforme de garçom sai da porta de um estabelecimento comercial e tentava penosamente carregar um pesado cestão lotado de lixo até o local reservado para a coleta. O peso do volumoso recipiente era inversamente proporcional à força física do rapaz.   
  
Quando ele estava quase conseguindo o seu intento, o jovem desastrosamente escorrega numa casca de banana jogada por acaso, e se desequilibra, caindo de bunda na sarjeta e derrubando os restos de comida e papel ao seu redor.  
  
Sujo e enlameado, o ilustre desconhecido tenta se levantar mas...  
  
CHUÁÁÁ!!!  
  
- Até mais, babaca! - Zomba o motorista de um carro esporte conversível que acabava de passar a toda velocidade numa poça de água de chuva, enquanto a sua linda acompanhante dá uma risadinha para o infeliz garçom que acabara de receber o inesperado banho.  
  
- Ai, ai, o que me falta acontecer hoje? Parece que ninguém gosta de mim mesmo... - Monologa em voz baixa o anônimo serviçal, enquanto retira com os dedos uma casca de banana que estava em sua cabeça.  
  
Seu nome era Shinji Ikari. Filho de pai desconhecido, a sua mãe faleceu quando ele era pequeno e sua infância não foi exatamente um mar de rosas. Criado com muita dificuldade por parentes, ele saiu da pacata cidadezinha interiorana do Japão aonde morava, para tentar entrar em alguma universidade famosa em Tokyo-3.   
  
Enquanto isto não acontecia, ele morava numa quitinete apertada e para sustentar o cursinho que fazia, além de suas despesas, ganhava a vida como garçom e faz-tudo num barzinho curiosamente chamado de "Segundo Impacto", um lugar bem exoticamente underground, que atraía os tipos mais esquisitos possíveis, sendo a última sensação no circuito da noite de Tokyo.  
  
- Shinji! Shinji! - Exclama um homem de meia idade e cabelos grisalhos chamado Fuyutsuki. Ele era o proprietário e gerente do "Segundo Impacto" e mais uma vez notara a ausência do novato que começara a trabalhar em seu bar há pouco tempo.  
  
- Estou aqui, senhor Fuyutsuki. - Responde o enlameado e sujo atendente, numa voz sumida e quase inexpressiva.  
  
- Já jogou o... Meu Deus! Você está precisando de um banho urgente, Shinji! Como pode ser tão desastrado? - Diz o dono do bar, procurando manter a calma diante da flagrante inaptidão do inexperiente jovem.  
  
- Desculpe-me... E-eu ia por o cestão de lixo no local da coleta e... um acidente aconteceu.  
  
- Sim, percebi... Ainda bem que estamos no final do expediente. Vá trocar de roupa no vestiário e depois pode ir para casa. - Responde o senhor de meia idade, fleumaticamente; enquanto ponderava no limite da capacidade humana de cometer burradas como o seu inexperiente empregado.  
  
- Sim, senhor Fuyutsuki.  
  
Após ter trocado de roupa e se limpado como podia no apertado banheiro reservado aos funcionários, o azarado jovem ajuda os seus colegas a empilharem as mesas e cadeiras que estavam em desordem, após mais uma noite de movimento intenso no barzinho. Enquanto isto, uma atraente e sensual figura feminina - com feições fortemente latinas, dona de um corpo escultural, seios fartos e as pernas de coxas grossas sensualmente cruzadas - se equilibrava num banquinho do bar cantando um tema romântico com uma voz maravilhosa.  
  
- Shinji, você precisa cuidar mais de si mesmo. Já é a sétima mancada que comete desde que veio aqui e não passou nem uma semana depois que você foi admitido. Se o Senhor Futsuyuki não fosse tão paciente... - Diz Touji, um dos atendentes com mais tempo de casa.   
  
- Mas eu juro que não foi culpa minha, eu...  
  
- Tá legal, cara. Desculpa, mas acho que hoje não é o seu dia de sorte... Escuta, quer um trago por conta da casa? Você está precisando. - Responde o veterano, que era alto e de físico atlético.  
  
- Desculpe-me, mas preciso ir...   
  
- Ah, de novo aquela desculpa de ter que acordar cedo? Deixa de ser tão certinho! Barman, prepare uma dose dupla por conta da casa pro nosso companheiro Shinji: Uma do sakê Bishoujo e outra do especial da casa: o Kumagoroshi! - Exclama Touji maliciosamente, segurando Shinji pelo braço.   
  
- É para já. - Responde o barman, um tipo de rosto redondo e bigodinho.  
  
- E-ei, espere! - Shinji tenta inutilmente impedir, mas é tarde demais. Não que ele fosse contra bebidas alcoólicas, mas sabia que tinha que acordar cedo para ir ao cursinho na manhã seguinte.  
  
- Já foi apresentado a nossa nova garota? Estelita, venha cá! - Acena Touji para a misteriosa morena.   
  
- M-mas... eu...  
  
- Olá, bonitão, como vai? - A garota de olhos negros expressivos e sorriso simpático se aproxima do tímido rapaz, com um andar e uma pose capazes de causar inveja a muitas modelos profissionais.  
  
- Estelita, este é o Shinji Ikari, o nosso novo auxiliar. Shinji, esta é Estelita. Ela é uma moça simpática e muito... Atraente, como pode perceber! Ela ajudou a aumentar as nossas vendas em 30% desde quando entrou em operação! - Sem se importar com a reação de Shinji, Touji faz as apresentações e a moça dá desinibidamente os três beijinhos de praxe no assustado rapaz.  
  
- Operação, mas como? - Pergunta intrigado o jovem estudante.  
  
- Não percebe, Shinji? Estelita é uma persocom modelo profissional. - Responde o veterano com uma expressão de certa perplexidade misturada com ironia diante da ingenuidade do rapaz.   
  
- Mas as persocoms não tinham uns troços...?  
  
- Cara, ela é um tipo especial. As interfaces de comunicação dela ficam naqueles brincos enormes que ela usa. Tirando isto, Estelita passaria por qualquer uma garota que freqüenta o "Segundo Impacto". Ah, este modelo é especialista em conversas íntimas de nível adulto, técnicas de persuasão feminina, bem como "know-how" em interação física classe III. - Responde Touji, ajeitando delicadamente os cabelos de Estelita, de forma a mostrar os brincos dourados de formato triangular invertido que ela usava.   
  
- O que é classe III? Não entendi...  
  
- Bem, caso queira maiores detalhes, depois te passo o nome da loja que só vende este tipo de modelo. "Only for men", sacou? O dono dela é meu amigão e se você tiver uma grana sobrando, vai poder dar adeus aos dias de "seca". - Cochicha Touji no ouvido do ingênuo rapaz, enquanto a morena dá uma risadinha.   
  
- Oi, Shinji, gostaria de tomar um drinque comigo? - Diz Estelita, mostrando um sorriso capaz de derreter o mais gélido coração.  
  
- Oi... o-olá. - O coração do mancebo parece querer saltar por fora da garganta de puro pânico. Porém, o efeito combinado do sakê "Bishoujo" com o "Kumagoroshi" deixa a libido de Shinji à flor da pele.  
  
- Bem, vou ir arrumando as minhas coisas. Vai fundo, Shinji! A Estelita é muito "caliente"! E na semana que vem tem mais! - Incentiva Touji, saindo estrategicamente daquele canto, fingindo que ia ajudar os outros.   
  
- T-tá legal!... - Responde Shinji não sabendo se agradecia ao seu colega ou se engolia em seco com uma expressão de quem acabava de ser jogado aos leões, ou melhor, a uma pantera faminta por atenção e carinho.  
  
Embora se sentisse meio que inibido diante da sensual persocom, o acanhado Shinji esqueceu o pequeno desastre de momentos atrás, depois que a dose dupla de sakê começou derreter literalmente os bloqueios e repressões de sua mente estressada. Estelita ajudou a desinibi-lo ainda mais depois de alguns minutos de conversa insinuante e um caprichado jogo de sedução, tudo isto combinado com alguns beijos e carícias oportunas.  
  
Quando o colega de Shinji voltou - depois de uns quinze minutos - ele sorriu ao ver o seu pobre amigo mais para lá do que para cá, totalmente à mercê dos "amassos" da fogosa morena artificial que só faltava abaixar o zíper da calça do infeliz rapaz praticamente estando à sua mercê.  
  
Alguns minutos mais tarde...  
  
- Buenas noches, chico! - Despede-se uma eufórica persocom morena ao seu "cliente" de última hora.  
  
- Uhn... Hã... Tchau, Estelita.... - Diz Shinji, ainda parcialmente bêbado, tentando forçar os seus mais do que precários conhecimentos de castelhano, despedindo-se de forma meio desajeitada, enquanto faz força para não tropeçar no meio-fio da calçada da rua.  
  
- Hum... O que achou dele, minha querida? - Pergunta maliciosamente Touji, satisfeito com a "experiência" feita por ele ao novato.   
  
- Um bueno chico, porém um tanto casmurro e tímido... Mas com um pouco mais de carinho e intimidade... - Responde Estelita, acendendo uma elegante cigarreteira. Diferentemente das mulheres de carne e osso, ela não sofria maiores danos físicos com o cigarro, embora este costume demandasse mais horas de manutenção de seus dentes e do sistema de ventilação interna.   
  
- Putz, aquele rapaz até que demorou para sair do sério. Só depois de entornar a quarta dose do Bishoujo que ele começou... - Intervém o garçom, reparando na extrema timidez e acanhamento do jovem Ikari.  
  
- Cara, o problema do Shinji é apenas um: Falta de mulher e "daquilo". No dia que ele perder o "selinho", ele desembesta de vez. - Comenta Touji, acabando de tragar a última bituca de cigarro que tinha em mãos.   
  
***  
  
Tendo saído tarde demais do serviço por causa da inesperada companhia, o baqueado aprendiz de garçom estava cambaleando pelas ruas e vielas do trajeto que separava o local de trabalho do minúsculo "apertamento" aonde morava.   
  
Para economizar o dinheiro do ônibus, Shinji preferia voltar a pé quando podia. Só que ele não podia ter escolhido uma ocasião tão ruim para fazer isto. Sem estômago e costume para beber qualquer coisa mais forte do que cerveja "light", ele somente aceitou a dose dupla de sakê para não passar vergonha diante dos colegas, que poderiam duvidar de sua masculinidade.   
  
Porém foi uma sorte não ter passado mal quando tragara o Kumagoroshi de uma só vez.  
  
Ao passar por um beco, ele começou a sentir um estranho calor subindo pelas suas entranhas. A visão começou a nublar e imagens sedutoras - tanto da Estelita, como das garotas que ele costumava ver em certas revistas e DVDs - começaram a formar na sua mente.  
  
Só de lembrar daquele toque insinuante e sedutor atiçando o seu corpo, o acanhado rapaz não pôde resistir mais. Ele tinha que aplacar o seu desejo latente de qualquer jeito ou acabaria tendo um daqueles "sonhos molhados" novamente. Afinal de contas... Dava trabalho lavar o "ofuton" nos finais de semana...  
  
Olhando para os lados, para certificar-se de que não seria interrompido, Shinji começou a fazer uma sessão de "auto-ajuda para rapazes carentes, solitários e sem namorada" - ainda que um pouco incomodado pelo peso da sua mochila nas costas.   
  
Por sorte não havia ninguém nas redondezas, a não ser um gato preto que estava fuçando as latas de lixo em busca de algo para comer.   
  
- Ai, detesto fazer isto, mas aquela Estelita me deixou doido... Quem me dera se tivesse uma grana para ter uma persocom. Todo mundo tem uma, menos eu... Devo ser o único caipira do cursinho que não tem acesso à Internet... Queria ter um modelo, mas o meu salário mal sobra para pagar os meus livros... Ai, se pudesse acessar a rede! Queria conhecer umas meninas pelo ICQ, bater papo e quem sabe... namorar alguém.... Ah, esquece, Shinji Ikari. Na verdade, nem sei direito o que pretendo fazer com uma persocom. Talvez para copiar receitas de comida caseira e baixar uns MP3... - Totalmente envergonhado de si mesmo, e já concluído o "crime", o jovem Ikari se prepara para deixar aquele local suspeito, murmurando para si próprio ao olhar para as provas do "delito" - Eu sou mesmo um ser desprezível...   
  
O local estava meio escuro e somente a necessidade premente de apagar o fogo que acendera dentro de si, fez ele buscar um pouco de privacidade. Porém, antes que saia do beco, um caminhão de lixo passa por perto, com os seus faróis ligados iluminando o beco.   
  
- Putz, só faltava esta. Agora, o que falta para terminar... ops, começar o meu dia! Ai, como sou azara.... do?! Epa!!!  
  
Envergonhado e meio ofuscado pela aparição inesperada do veículo, Shinji desvia o olhar. E somente naquele momento ele percebe algo estranho... Uma bunda humana se destacando no meio dos sacos e latas de lixo. E pela textura e palidez, certamente era um traseiro feminino.  
  
- "NãoNãoNãoNão! Isto não pode estar acontecendo comigo! Uma jovem estuprada e morta neste beco! Socorro! Sou inocente!!!" - Os olhos do rapaz ficam arregalados, mas a voz não parece querer sair de sua garganta.  
  
Tomado pelo pânico e pelo efeito do álcool, o impressionável rapaz pensa em fugir, só que neste momento, o gato que estava no beco salta por sobre os sacos de lixo, derrubando-os. Só então Shinji percebe que a figura feminina estava toda enfaixada por fitas e disposta numa estranha, perturbadora... e convidativa posição, de quatro.  
  
- Ei... espere aí. Esta não é nenhuma menina morta por um maníaco assassino, baka! Seria uma boneca inflável de sex-shop? Também não... Parece ser muito bem feita. Deve ser uma persocom... M-mas...  
  
Pegando a lanterninha portátil que estava na sua mochila - ele usava-a para abrir a porta do prédio aonde morava - o rapaz que veio do interior percebe que a garota era na realidade uma persocom. Mas diferente das que estava acostumado a ver nas lojas e nas propagandas de TV. Ela era quase do mesmo tamanho que ele, magra, e tinha um cabelo curto e liso, da cor azul-acinzentado.   
  
- "U-uma Persocom! Eu... sempre quis ter uma... Mas, peraí Shinji Ikari... talvez ela tenha dono. Este modelo com certeza deve ser novíssimo... E depois, apanhar algo que não é meu, é pecado... E se alguém descobrir e...?" - Entorpecido pelo efeito do sakê, a mente do jovem garçom começa a "viajar" pelos labirintos de sua mente hesitante. Uma coisa que o jovem Ikari nunca teve foi firmeza de decisão.   
  
Cinco minutos depois, e nada aconteceu. O estado de embriaguez começava a passar e uma brisa fresca soprava, clareando as idéias. Contudo era hora de se apressar. Amanhã ele teria um dia duro no cursinho, no trabalho e tinha que dormir o mais rapidamente possível.  
  
- "Pô, é uma pena, mas acho que devo voltar para meu apê, minha vidinha sem graça e sem persocoms... Droga, acorda, Shinji Ikari! Todo mundo tem o seu modelo e estou cansado de ser motivo de chacota de meus colegas! Já sei, como esta linda persocom está dando sopa e como roubado não é achado... ops... achado não é roubado... Acho que tenho direito de ser feliz!" - À medida que a lucidez voltava, o jovem estudante tomou consciência da patética realidade de sua medíocre existência e pela primeira vez na vida resolveu tomar uma decisão por si mesmo. Algo tão ou até mais difícil do que ele se declarar para uma linda menina.  
  
O jovem Ikari se aproxima da persocom desativada e erguendo-a com dificuldade, começa a trilhar o caminho de volta, com muita dificuldade. Estes computadores em forma de gente eram tão realistas que o peso deles era semelhante ao dos humanos.   
  
Devido ao jeito que o modelo desconhecido foi "empacotado" (de quatro e com a bundinha empinada), Shinji pena para carrega-la até o seu apartamento. Contudo, assim que a pôs em seus braços, o distraído rapaz não percebe que deixou algo escapar por dentro das fitas que atavam o modelo.  
  
Algo como um pequeno disco prateado que reluzia na escuridão do beco.  
  
***  
  
Eram quase uma hora da madrugada quando o pobre Shinji consegue finalmente chegar ao lugar que ele chamava de "lar". Era quase um milagre a misteriosa persocom não ter ficado avariada após quatro tentativas frustradas do rapaz subir a escadaria do conjunto de apartamentos aonde morava - não sem fazer barulho com as sucessivas quedas e levar uma baita bronca dos vizinhos irados dos andares de baixo.  
  
- Ai, ui, era só o que faltava - gemia de for o infeliz estudante enquanto acabava de deixar a sua recente aquisição numa poltrona com estofado gasto - Vamos ver como está a minha gatinha...  
  
Longe da penumbra do beco, e já refeito dos efeitos da "saideira" no bar, Shinji nota o quanto a garota artificial era... Atraente e desejável. Estando apenas envolta pelas tiras de fita crepe que cobriam parcialmente o seu corpo nu, o modelo desconhecido tinha a pele sedosa e atraente, além de ser muito bonita.   
  
- Bem, vamos ao que interessa. Vamos testar se este modelo funciona antes de dormir...   
  
  
  
Cada modelo de persocom tinha um botão de reset - de tamanho muito diminuto - geralmente localizado em alguma parte do corpo. Ao mesmo tempo ansioso e contente, o estudante que veio do interior começa a procurar onde estaria tal dispositivo, que permitiria realizar um antigo sonho.  
  
Contudo, o que parecia ser um sonho se tornara um pesadelo. Várias horas haviam se passado e Shinji estava ficando desesperado. Ele não havia conseguido achar o botão que ativaria a persocom e perdera a conta de quantas vezes havia apertado em todas as saliências do corpo inerte da modelo. Só havia apenas dois lugares da anatomia feminina que ele não havia testado...  
  
- Ai, o que eu faço agora?! Já devia estar dormindo e não sei onde fica o bendito botão... Não, por favor, eu juro que não queria tocar "naquele lugar"...  
  
Abraçando ternamente a modelo totalmente inativa e imóvel, entre lágrimas, o adolescente sussurra nos seus ouvidos, como se fosse uma namorada, a SUA namorada.  
  
- P-por f-favor, me desculpe... Ju-juro que não quero te machucar... E-eu prometo que vou ser gentil e não v-vou fazer qualquer s-safadeza! E-eu pro-prometo!  
  
Dito isto, um inseguro Shinji Ikari afasta com o máximo de delicadeza possível uma fita crepe que cobria o intervalo entre as pernas da persocom e tateia sutilmente em busca do botão salvador. Os minutos passam e o que parecia ser uma tarefa banal e corriqueira tornam-se uma angustiosa realidade para aquela mente puritana. Gotas de suor frio respingam da testa do hesitante jovem e...  
  
- Epa, achei. Tem um buraco... Um buraco? Ai, não! Eu danifiquei a persocom!  
  
Somente passados alguns minutos o atrapalhado rapaz percebe que cometera outro engano. O maldito botão de liga-desliga não estava naquela porção íntima da anatomia da garota artificial. Logo... Só tinha um lugar lógico para tocar...  
  
- Não. Só faltava isto! E-eu juro que v-vou reclamar no Departamento de atendimento ao consumidor deste fabricante! - Descabelava-se o rapaz falando para si mesmo em voz alta, o que fez o vizinho do andar de baixo dar umas vigorosas cutucadas com a ponta da vassoura no teto, reclamando do barulho.   
  
Sem outra alternativa, exausto e querendo dormir o quanto antes, Shinji vai até a área de serviço e pega um par de luvas de borracha que ele costumava usar quando precisava limpar o banheiro, além de um vidrinho de lubrificante à base de água.   
  
Morrendo de vergonha por fazer algo que considerava humilhante, ele tateia lentamente a última abertura não explorada do corpo da persocom e finalmente consegue achar o botão salvador - estrategicamente escondido.   
  
Um "click" se faz ouvir e de repente, os olhos fechados da garota artificial se abrem, mostrando um par de pupilas vermelho-brilhantes, com uma expressão lânguida e misteriosa. Como que por encanto, a persocom ganha vida própria, rompendo as amarras que a prendiam, mostrando o seu corpo adolescente, para espanto do jovem Ikari.   
  
No instante seguinte, a misteriosa garota de cabelos azuis toma consciência e fita o seu descobridor:  
  
- Rei? - Pergunta a persocom com uma expressão de inocência e curiosidade, observando o olhar assustado do seu dono.  
  
- Ei, eu não sou rei de coisa alguma. O que... - Diz Shinji, não entendendo nada o que estava acontecendo.  
  
- Rei... - Insiste a delicada garota artificial.  
  
- Espera aí, Shinji Ikari. Ela repetiu "Rei" duas vezes seguidas, será que é o nome dela?  
  
- Rei.  
  
Sem dizer mais nada, a persocom se aproxima de Shinji, ajoelhando se à sua frente. Ela apóia uma de suas mãos na coxa direita do rapaz, que estava sentado no chão. O toque macio e quente daquela mão delicada é o suficiente para causar um arrepio no pobre garoto que nunca teve uma namorada de carne e osso na sua vida.   
  
- Q-qual é o s-seu nome? - Gagueja ele, fazendo força para não ficar excitado de novo.   
  
- Rei.  
  
Ao tentar se aproximar do seu novo dono, a persocom acaba apertando com força com a palma da mão naquela porção frágil da anatomia de Shinji e ambos acabam caindo no carpete do chão, fazendo um forte barulho, levando o vizinho de baixo a soltar um palavrão.   
  
- $#@$@%! Não! Não toque aí, Rei!  
  
- Rei? - A persocom não entende e somente afasta a sua delicada mão ao perceber algo crescendo debaixo da mesma.   
  
- "Era só o que faltava!..." - Pensava o "sortudo" estudante de cursinho enquanto tentava controlar os seus nervos ao sentir o corpo nu da persocom de cabelos curtos azuis envolver o seu.  
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br  
  
Última Versão: 06/03/2004.  
  
Uma Palavrinha aos Leitores:  
  
Esta fanfiction surgiu de um desafio lançado pela colega Wishmistress no fórum do site Webfanfics no início de dezembro de 2003, intitulado "Subversões: o Jogo!". O desafio consistia em um grupo de fic-writers desenvolver fanfictions com temas e séries que eles nunca tentaram antes, sugeridos pelos demais participantes, em comum acordo.   
  
De minha parte, a Wishmistress sugeriu-me uma fic baseada em comédia ou romance (realmente nunca tentei ambas as coisas! Duh!), e de preferência, baseada no Evangelion ou no Pet Shop of Horrors. Embora tivesse feito uma cross-fic baseada nesta última série ("Despedida"), estava sem inspiração suficiente, de modo que peguei o EVA para desenvolver, ainda que nunca tivesse visto nenhum movie ou episódio da TV e só lido números avulsos do mangá e algumas fanfics.   
  
A minha primeira idéia era de desenvolver uma comédia "nonsense" aonde mostrasse os bastidores de Evangelion como uma imensa produção cinematográfica estilo Hollywood. Só que na filmagem dos capítulos finais, o Shinji teria uma de suas crises existenciais e abandonaria o set, por causa do stress e do excesso de responsabilidade, além de uma paixão não-correspondida pela menina que interpreta a Asuka..   
  
E nas suas andanças, ele se uniria aos atores que interpretam Keitarô (Love Hina) e o Miroku (Inu-Yasha), e este trio tentaria uma desesperada fuga de seus respectivos "pares" (Asuka, Naru e Sango), além de tumultuar o mundo dos animes...   
  
Para complicar as coisas, as agentes Excel e Hyatt seriam contratadas pelo famigerado Il Palazzo para seqüestrar o pobre Shinji para que este fosse forçado a estreiar um anime para seu entretenimento pessoal. Era uma idéia até interessante, só que infelizmente não consegui conceber o final.  
  
A outra idéia se baseava em explorar o lado cômico dos relacionamentos românticos pela Internet, fazendo Shinji e Asuka trocarem e-mails sob o discreto disfarce de seus nicknames virtuais e sem que um soubesse o que o outro estava fazendo. Não sabia como continuar, e daí a idéia foi abandonada.  
  
Ao ler casualmente o mangá do Chobits, reparei que o background deste tinha alguns pontos de contato com o EVA e, apesar das séries terem abordagens diferentes entre si, optei por fazer uma paródia da obra do Clamp, mas usando os personagens universo do Evangelion.   
  
O "Evabits" não é uma adaptação ao pé da letra, misturando alguns elementos de ambas as séries. No começo o enredo é mais fiel ao espírito da série do Clamp, mas com o passar do tempo, vai se tornando mais forte a influência de EVA.   
  
Contudo, procurei tornar a fic acessível tanto para os fãs de uma como de outra série e mesmo por quem nunca leu os dois mangás, mas que se interessa por uma comédia no estilo romântico.  
  
Agradeço à Wishmistress pelo desafio, sem o qual esta fic não existiria, bem como à sua paciência em fazer o beta teste dos capítulos e a revisão técnica. E também ao Angel pela explicação detalhada de certos pontos obscuros da trama do Evangelion.  
  
Por favor, leiam e comentem!  
  
Calerom. 


	2. Abort? Retry? Fail?

CAPÍTULO 2:  
  
"Abort, Retry, Fail?"  
  
Do Diário de Shinji Ikari:  
  
"Querido Diário,  
  
Esta é a enésima vez que estou tentando te escrever, na falta de coisa melhor para fazer.  
  
Todas as pessoas que conheço no cursinho tem seus diários escritos na Internet: Blogs, Fotologs, Sexlogs e sei-lá-o-quê-logs. Devo ser o único adolescente na face da Terra - junto com os índios e eremitas - que não tenho um diário virtual, por isto tenho que me contentar com um bom e velho caderno de papel... Pobre sofre...   
  
Ontem à noite, aconteceram algumas coisas estranhas comigo no local de serviço que me dá vergonha de relatar aqui. Aquele tal do Touji é um tremendo gozador...   
  
OBS: Tomar cuidado com a Estelita. Ela ainda acaba comigo... Preciso-me de lembrar de comprar algumas cápsulas de ginseng, catuaba e uma caixa de comprimidos anti-stress.  
  
(...)  
  
Encontrei uma persocom jogada no beco. Com muito cuidado, trouxe-a para o meu apartamento. Após várias tentativas tentando liga-lá, eu consegui, mas de um jeito que dá vergonha de escrever nestas linhas. Só sei que jamais poderei relatar este fato aos meus filhos e netos... Isto se conseguir arranjar uma garota corajosa (e louca) o suficiente para ser minha esposa.  
  
É estranho, mas a modelo só fala "Rei" e nada mais. Preciso conversar com o meu amigo Kensuke na aula do cursinho...  
  
(...)  
  
Depois de levar uma baita bronca do vizinho do andar de baixo, fui dormir. Acordei tarde hoje, com o Sol batendo na minha cara. Ainda bem que não tinha aula hoje cedo, senão iria chegar atrasado e, como sempre, perder as matérias e os macetes do dia. Fiquei assustado quando vi uma garota nua deitada no meu lado, só que lembrei que era a minha persocom que achei Mais tarde a vesti com uma camiseta usada que estava sobrando. Isto deve quebrar um galho até eu... ganhar na loteria e dar adeus aos meus dias de excluído social.  
  
(...)  
  
Ela é muito bonitinha e engraçadinha... Engraçado, porque os fabricantes gostam de cores extravagantes no cabelo e nos olhos? Até parece aquelas personagens de Anime! Ainda não sei o nome do modelo dela, mas como ela só fala "Rei" resolvi dar este nome. Até que é bonitinho!  
  
A única coisa que achei estranho é que a "Rei" não é muito carinhosa e tem uma carinha triste, embora não expresse qualquer outra emoção. Isto é engraçado, porque me diziam que as persocoms eram simpáticas, sociáveis e são programadas para se apaixonar à primeira vista pela pessoa que os opera...  
  
Ou será que eu não sou bonito, simpático, inteligente e carismático o suficiente para atrair as pessoas do sexo oposto? Buááá, eu nem consigo convidar uma garota de verdade para tomar um sorvete e agora descubro que nem tenho moral com as persocoms. Eu realmente sou um zero à esquerda... Ainda pretendo descobrir o que estou fazendo aqui, vivo, neste planeta...  
  
PS: Preciso urgentemente achar aquele livro que fala de significado de nomes das pessoas que o meu tio me deu certa vez. Descobri que sou uma negação para batizar persocoms.  
  
(...)  
  
Preciso tomar mais cuidado! A "Rei" acabou descobrindo a minha coleção de.... mangás Shoujô. E lá estava ela olhando inocentemente as figuras e até fazendo umas poses... Não sei porquê, mas desde quando tinha meus 14 anos, sempre gostei destas coisas.  
  
Definitivamente não tenho estômago para mangás hentai e SM. Gosto de coisas sensíveis e românticas e... pára aí, Shinji! Se alguém fuçar este diário vão achar que você é um boiola.  
  
(...)  
  
Finalmente consegui achar o "Persocoms para Dummies", um livro que o Kensuke me deu quando a gente se conheceu. Pelo menos é mais interessante e fácil de ler do que o manual oficial editado pela tal da NERV Corporation, a empresa criadora destes modelos, e que possui apenas 680 páginas, fora os suplementos semestrais com as atualizações e novos lançamentos.   
  
Estes caras devem estar podres de rico, mas bem que poderiam abaixar os preços dos persocoms... :(  
  
(...)   
  
Definitivamente não é o meu dia de sorte... Estou com vontade de enfiar a minha cabeça dentro do forno e acender o gás para ver se escapo desta vidinha... Fiz tudo o que o manual mandava! Juro que tentei!  
  
O que fazer? O livro me dizia que, antes de qualquer coisa, era para checar um tal de "setup" do persocom. Não sei bem o que é isto, mas só sei que estas empresas de computadores adoram tirar uma em cima de pessoas que não manjam muito de inglês técnico como eu.  
  
Liguei os conectores da Rei como o livro do Kensuke mandava fazer (que ficavam nuns negócios estranhos que ela usa na cabeça) no meu aparelho de TV (P&B, 9 polegadas, não riam!) e após alguns ajustes, eu fui tentar acessar um tal de sistema operacional, bem como os programas instalados... Como eu queria que ela tivesse um programa de culinária instalado, isto iria me facilitar bastante na hora de almoço.  
  
Para o meu horror, descobri que ela não tinha nenhum software instalado, e, para piorar, o seu sistema operacional era o Windows Millenium da Microsoft! Buááá... Alegria de pobre dura pouco!   
  
E como gastei quase todo o meu salário pagando as contas do mês, só vou poder instalar alguma coisa na Rei quando ganhar na loteria." 


	3. Susuka Strikes!

CAPÍTULO 03:  
  
Susuka Strikes!  
  
"Não! Não de novo! Estou atrasado!!!"  
  
Saindo às pressas da pequena quitinete alugada, o estudante Shinji Ikari corre, estando com uma torrada ainda quente na boca, a sua mochila na mão esquerda e a mão direita tentando fechar o zíper de sua calça jeans colocada às pressas.  
  
Naquela manhã, após ter descoberto que a sua Rei não tinha nenhum programa instalado - sendo inútil para executar qualquer serviço que estes computadores humanos podiam fazer - o jovem estudante teve uma crise prolongada de depressão com choro e somente se lembrou que tinha aula quando faltavam poucos minutos para sair - sendo que ele não tinha passado a roupa e muito menos preparado o almoço.  
  
Deixando a garota de olhar triste e pupilas vermelhas no apartamento, Shinji corre feito um desesperado, tentando chegar no cursinho a tempo. Ele estava tão afobado que, faltando apenas três quadras para chegar ao lugar aonde estudava, foi quase atropelado por um carro esporte correndo em alta velocidade e, por sinal, dirigido de forma desastrosa.   
  
- Seu Navalha! Por que não volta para a auto-escola? - Gritou o estudante, num raro momento de raiva, cansado de atrair ser alvo de gozação de todos e de atrair uma maré inexplicável de azar à sua volta.   
  
Dito isto, o jovem Ikari volta a correr rumo ao prédio do cursinho, sem ao menos reparar no barulho de pneus freando de forma violenta seguido de um estrondo nada comum.   
  
Ao chegar na sua sala, um pouco antes de se iniciar a primeira aula, o rapaz que veio do interior senta-se na sua carteira e se entrega ao desânimo absoluto. Os seus colegas acabam ficando assustados com o estado de completo esgotamento físico e mental de Shinji, sem saber que ele praticamente passado a noite em claro.   
  
Somente um tapinha familiar nas suas costas faz com que o adolescente acorde, mostrando uma disposição muito abaixo do habitual.  
  
- Hummmm, hã? Quem?... Kensuke? - Pergunta instintivamente o jovem Ikari num estado de apatia que beirava a alienação.  
  
O nome de seu colega era Kensuke. Assim como Shinji, havia "bombado" na sua primeira tentativa de entrar numa faculdade há poucos meses atrás, tendo se tornado um "ronin", ou seja, alguém que fracassou no vestibular. Além disto, possuía a fama de nerd entre as garotas do cursinho por causa de seus papos meio esquisitos e nada convencionais, sendo alvo das piadinhas e das fofocas do dia.   
  
Só que diferente de seu amigo Shinji, Kensuke era mais comunicativo e otimista, sabendo apreciar as coisas boas da vida. Era fanático por tudo relacionado ao mundo de informática, especialmente persocoms. E nas horas vagas, adorava navegar pela Internet e sair filmando coisas com a sua câmera de vídeo computadorizada que sempre carregava na sua mochila.  
  
- E aí, Shinji, como tem passado? Putz! Está precisando de alguma coisa, cara? Já sei. Você tentou a sua "primeira vez" e algo saiu errado. Se você quiser, eu posso arranjar algumas caixas de Viagra genérico numa farmácia cujo vendedor é amigo meu... - Diz o colega de Shinji, por sinal, o único que tinha paciência suficiente para aturar as suas crises depressivas e a auto-estima baixíssima.  
  
- Me deixa dormir... Hoje quero evaporar e não acordar nunca mais para esta vida... Quero ser abduzido, desintegrado. Sou mesmo um zero à esquerda... - Disse o jovem Ikari, totalmente apático, com uma voz sem qualquer indício de vibração e simpatia, voltando a abaixar a cabeça.   
  
- O que foi, cara? Comeu uma coxinha de rodoviária ou tentou sair ontem à noite com alguma garota e descobriu que ela tinha "algo" no meio das pernas? - Pergunta Kensuke, gozando da cara de seu colega.  
  
- Não, não é nada disto. É como se eu estivesse na minha numa boa e de repente fosse convocado por uma organização super-secreta para pilotar um mecha de 30 metros de altura para eliminar uma ameaça apocalíptica e salvar o mundo. Só de pensar naquilo...  
  
- Ah, ah, ah, só você mesmo, Shinji. - Kensuke não resiste e dá uma risadinha.  
  
De repente, a porta da sala de aula se abre e a algazarra cessa.   
  
Uma figura feminina acompanhada de um animal entra na sala, causando espanto a todos. Era uma professora. Mas bem diferente das demais que lecionavam naquele cursinho - quarentonas e desinteressantes. Ao contrário, era jovem e até bonita.   
  
A jovem professora estava toda sorridente, apesar de um fragmento de vidro de automóvel estar cravado em sua testa, causando uma hemorragia. Ela usava óculos escuros, um vestido negro sensual acompanhado de crucifixo e era de estatura média, cabelos negros lisos quase azulados e um ar totalmente despreocupado.  
  
Ao seu lado - carregando rolos de cartolina com as mãos, ou melhor, nadadeiras - estava um pingüim. Sim, um pingüim, só que de uma variedade adaptada para viver em águas quentes, criado pela moderna biotecnologia. Estranhamente, ele exalava um forte odor de cerveja toda vez que abria o bico.  
  
- Oiêêêêê, tchurma! Vamos chegando em seus lugares que a diversão tá para começar! - Dizia a jovem professora com muito bom humor, apesar de seu estado físico mostrar que, por pouco, ela tinha escapado de uma tragédia automobilística.   
  
- Ei, quem é esta dona? - Pergunta Shinji a Kensuke, falando bem baixinho, impressionado com a pequena poça de sangue que se formava no assoalho da sala de aula.  
  
- Cê ficou por fora da última aula, hein? A nossa professora anterior se aposentou... definitivamente, depois que foi eletrocutada testando uma torradeira experimental em casa. Daí, o pessoal do cursinho catou ela de algum canto de Tokyo para substitui-la. O nome dela é...  
  
- Ai, que burrada a minha, gente! Para quem não me conhece, eu sou a professora Misato Katsuragi e este é o meu fiel escudeiro, guarda-costas, personal trainer, e assessor para assuntos aleatórios: Pen-Pen, o magnífico!  
  
- Queeek! - Exclama o pinguim chamado Pen-Pen, acenando para o pessoal com uma das nadadeiras, como se entendesse tudo que a sua dona dizia.  
  
- E aí gente, vocês fizeram as tarefas pra casa? - Pergunta a professora, curvando-se para a frente, mostrando que ela tinha certos... dotes físicos muito desenvolvidos, na forma de dois "melões" de textura macia e que balançavam com o menor movimento de seu corpo.  
  
- Tarefa pra casa, fessora? Que doidura é esta? - Grita um aluno que estava no fundo, arrancando risos da sala, exceto de Shinji e de Kensuke.  
  
- Ah, sorry! Gomemnasai, pessoal. É que eu lecionava numa escola primária até há pouco tempo atrás... Até que tive que pedir demissão por ter feito uma aula prática de educação sexual com meus lindos aluninhos... hihihi.  
  
- Queeek? - Pen-Pen faz uma expressão de constrangimento enquanto assobios e comentários maliciosos circulavam pelo recinto.   
  
- "Esta mulher é doida!" - Pensa Shinji, dando um suspiro de puro desgosto. Para seu azar, o seu limitadíssimo orçamento somente dava condições para ele se matricular num cursinho de terceira categoria como aquele.   
  
- Pro-professora, a s-senhora está bem? - Pergunta Kensuke, assustado com o abundante sangramento que saía da testa de Misato, toda sorridente, como se não sentisse nenhuma dor.   
  
- Fica frio, garoto. Não liga para este pequeno machucado na testa! Ele vai estancar logo logo.   
  
- Mas como foi acontecer isto, professora - Insiste o jovem colega de Shinji.  
  
- É que acabei de tirar minha carta de motorista anteontem e para relembrar o que aprendi na auto-escola, comprei um carro. Quando estava tentando vir para cá, um boboca me xingou enquanto estava trocando de marcha e perdi a concentração. Daí eu não reparei no poste à minha frente e bati com tudo.   
  
- "Então foi isso". - Conclui Shinji.  
  
- Pessoal, hoje a gente vai fazer uma revisão da matéria que vocês viram no colegial! Pen-Pen, por favor, coloque os cartazes na parede com o resumo da matéria de hoje. - Percebendo que já estava atrasada, a professora Katsuragi olha para o seu relógio e decide mostrar serviço.  
  
- Quek! Quek! - Dando passos desajeitados, o pingüim de águas tropicais vai pegando os cartazes e com a ajuda de sua dona, começa a colocar os cartazes, fazendo os alunos e alunas ficarem admirados com a sua inteligência.  
  
- Putz, esta mulher é meio doida, não é, Kensuke? Ken? Você está me ouvindo? - O jovem Ikari tenta puxar conversa com o seu colega, só que percebe que ele não estava prestando atenção no que dizia, estando totalmente concentrado, bservando as generosas formas da professora.  
  
- Hummm... Hã.... Epa! Ei, cara, porque não aproveita agora para contar me o que aconteceu? - Kensuke parece sair de seu transe mental, só que Shinji percebe que ele ficou ligeiramente incomodado com o comentário.  
  
- Opa! Alguém está com novidades? Vocês não poderiam falar para a gente? Eu adoro fofocas! - Diz Misato, piscando maliciosamente, fazendo com que a dupla seja alvo das atenções.  
  
- Epa, foi mal, professora. "Kensuke, daria para ir a minha casa depois da aula?" - Cochicha Shinji no ouvido do seu amigo enquanto a professora está distraída ajudando Pen-Pen a pegar um cartaz repleto de fórmulas e teoremas que havia caído no assoalho.  
  
- "Só se você me emprestar a sua coleção de vídeos "Yuri-Ai" que você me prometeu um dia e depois esqueceu, cara". - Responde o estudante nerd, fazendo o jovem Ikari ficar envergonhado de sua mancada.  
  
- "Feito. Vê se não me esquece". - Suspira Shinji, sabendo que apesar de ser o seu amigo, Kensuke não esquecia de por os pingos nos "is" em se tratando de promessas  
  
*****  
  
Após o término das aulas e aproveitando o fato que o turno de trabalho de Shinji iria começar bem a noite, Kensuke aproveitou a oportunidade para fazer uma visita ao seu amigo de cursinho. Os dois vieram conversando pelo caminho e o tímido estudante aproveitou para contar os incidentes da noite anterior para o seu colega.  
  
- Coméquié? Um cara cronicamente duro como você conseguiu descolar uma persocom?! - O "ronin" fanático por informática arregala os olhos ao ouvir a impressionante história de Shinji.   
  
- Bem, mais ou menos. Eu não comprei. Achei ela no lixo quando estava voltando do trabalho. - Responde Shinji com a cabeça baixa e com uma atitude estranhamente resignada.  
  
- Mas que cara de sorte! Não é todo dia que acontece uma coisa destas! - Kensuke se entusiasma e dá um tapa bem forte nas costas do seu amigo, quase o fazendo desequilibrar.   
  
- Nem tanto... Você vai entender quando examinar a Rei.  
  
Depois da 5a tentativa frustrada, Shinji finalmente consegue achar a chave certa na bagunça que carregava consigo, arrancando uns olhares impacientes de Kensuke. A acanhada porta do "apertamento" se abre e os dois entram.  
  
Kensuke fica literalmente extasiado quando vê uma linda garota deitada no carpete, apenas vestida com uma camisa parcialmente desabotoada. O olhar inocente e as pernas de textura sedosa à mostra eram o suficiente para fazer o sangue espirrar do seu nariz, como os personagens dos seus mangás favoritos.  
  
- Rei? - Ao sentir pelos seus delicados sensores a aproximação de seu "mestre" e de uma pessoa desconhecida, a bela persocom abre os seus olhos de pupilas vermelhas e os fita, com uma expressão aparentemente inexpressiva, mas que tinha um certo quê de surpresa e curiosidade.   
  
O colega de Shinji repara que a misteriosa garota de cabelos cinza-azulados estava vestida apenas com uma camiseta de mangas compridas e sem nada por baixo, o que fica evidente quando a persocom se levanta.   
  
- Oh, não, esqueci de vesti-la adequadamente antes de sair! Foi mal, Ken, eu.. - Diz Shinji totalmente envergonhado.  
  
- Hahahahaha! Até que você é mais "macho" do que eu pensava, Shinjizão! Meus parabéns! Vejo que está em ótima companhia com esta mina!!! Quando foi que perdeu o seu "selinho", hein? - Refeito da surpresa, o amigo do aprendiz de garçom cai na risada, imaginando o que o seu anfitrião fazia nas noites frias e solitárias...  
  
- Pa-pare com isto, cara. E-eu juro que n-não fiz nada demais esta noite... E ela não é uma garota, mas sim uma persocom!  
  
- Eheheh, não seja por isto, Shinji. Tem algumas persocoms especiais que são só feitas para... atender as necessidades básicas do sexo masculino... Elas são demais! Se tiver interesse, eu tenho um catálogo de programas para "diversão adulta" destes modelos que um amigo meu me forneceu por baixo dos panos!   
  
- Kensuke, eu estou falando sério... Fica frio, cara... E depois, a sua persocom é uma gracinha. Acho um desperdício o dono anterior ter se desfeito dela do jeito que me contou... Mas fala sério, o que ela tem? - O amigo de Shinji sabia como poucos pegar nos pontos fracos do rapaz tímido que veio do interior, só que percebe que estava passando dos limites e resolve maneirar com as brincadeiras.  
  
- Rei. - Responde a garota, tentando entender quem aquele rapaz era e o que estava falando com o seu dono.  
  
- Este é o problema. Desde que consegui ligá-la, ela só sabe falar "Rei"... Como não manjo nada de persocoms eu tive que te chamar para dar uma olhadinha nela.  
  
- Então é isto? Talvez ela deva estar sem o sistema operacional principal instalado... - Responde Kensuke, com um ar pensativo.  
  
- O quê? - Só que o jovem Ikari nada entende, por ser um completo analfabeto em informática.  
  
- É o programa básico que regula os programas que a persocom obedece... Pelo visto, ela só está funcionando porque provavelmente está com o famigerado MS-Windows residente na memória... Mas isto é muito pouco. - Responde Kensuke.  
  
- Fico admirado como um cara como o Bill Gates continua rico vendendo sistemas operacionais que só dão pau!   
  
- Pois é, se eu soubesse, estaria rico que nem ele. Mas, falando sério, o que você viu na tela quando ligou-a?   
  
- Sei lá. Estava escrito uma mensagem "No Data" e só. - Comenta Shinji, com um ar de visível frustração.  
  
- Peraí, mas como ela está funcionando sem ter o sistema operacional próprio dela? - Pergunta Kensuke, como se tivesse acabado de ter uma súbita inspiração de última hora.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- O MS-Windows vem instalado em alguns modelos apenas para fazer a persocom rodar programas antigos dos antigos PCs, por questões de compatibilidade. Mas os persocoms tem além dele um sistema operacional próprio, que regula todo o seu funcionamento interno.   
  
- E o que este sistema operacional próprio faz?  
  
- Sem este programa básico, a persocom seria apenas... como posso dizer? Uma "boneca inflável"... - Responde Kensuke com a cara mais séria do mundo.   
  
TUMP! Shinji não resiste e cai de costas. Como o seu amigo era capaz de falar uma barbaridade daquelas? Não era de se admirar que ele não fosse muito popular com as garotas do cursinho.  
  
- E agora, o que faremos? - Pergunta Shinji, totalmente desorientado.  
  
- Bem, se me permite, gostaria de dar uma olhada mais detalhada nela. - Responde Kensuke, aparentando tranqüilidade.  
  
- O-olhada, mas?  
  
Antes que Shinji possa argumentar alguma coisa, Kensuke dá um passo e começa a apalpar a Rei, apertando os bicos dos seios, mexendo no umbigo e nas coxas, para desespero do seu dono.  
  
- Ken-kensuke, não a-acha que e-está exagerando?...  
  
- Hum... que modelo estranho.... Não estou vendo o número de série do chassi... Será que está marcado nas costas? - Diz o jovem "ronin", totalmente concentrado, enquanto levanta a blusa da persocom de cabelos azuis que apenas olha curiosa para o que está acontecendo, sem demonstrar a menor emoção.   
  
- K-Kensuke, pare! - Shinji fica angustiado, não imaginando que o seu colega seria capaz de fazer aquilo, enquanto que a Rei nada reage.   
  
- Não, não está aqui. Então só tem um lugar que... - Fala o amigo de Shinji, no exato momento em que segura as duas pernas de Rei e abre-as, enfiando a cara no meio delas.  
  
- Ficou maluco, cara? Assim você vai... vai acabar estuprando ela! - Diz o jovem Ikari, enquanto segura no pescoço do seu desastroso amigo, tentando impedi-lo de fazer o que considerava uma tremenda safadeza.  
  
- Se ela fosse da marca "Erotik", o número serial estaria tatuado lá... - Comenta Kensuke, como se fosse um cientista analisando o funcionamento de uma máquina.  
  
- E isto é uma coisa que se faça com uma garota? - Protesta o tímido estudante contra o que considerava safadezas de seu colega.  
  
- Ei, calma lá, Shinji! Se você ficar com esta neura de não querer mexer... nas partes "estratégicas" da persocom, é melhor desistir. E ainda bem que elas não são programadas para terem ataques histéricos... como certas garotas. - Sorri Kensuke, ao se lembrar de um tapa que levara numa ocasião inoportuna.  
  
- Bem... Ainda a gente não sabe o que aconteceu com a Rei. Como vamos examiná-la? É que aqui não tem nenhum equipamento de eletrônica para...  
  
- Ugh... Você não me deixa outra escolha, cara... Com grande dor e peso na consciência , vou ser obrigado a usar a minha "arma secreta". - Responde o amigo de Shinji, fazendo a cara mais séria do mundo.  
  
- "Arma secreta"? Como assim?  
  
- Você não se importaria de usar a minha notepersocom, né?  
  
- Notepersocom, o que é isto?  
  
- Putz, cara, você tá por fora das últimas novidades... A notepersocom é uma persocom de bolso. Assim como o notebook estava para o antigo e finado PC. Que Deus o tenha... Com licença...  
  
Sob o olhar de um curioso Shinji, Kensuke abre a sua mochila e grita para dentro dela:  
  
- Susuka, venha cá! Tenho um servicinho para você!  
  
Só que passam alguns segundos e nada acontece. Shinji fica intrigado enquanto o seu amigo faz uma cara de bundão, com uma tremenda gotona de constrangimento na cabeça.  
  
- Susuka! Ficou surda? Temos uma emergência! Rápido!!! - Grita Kensuke, começando a ficar irritado.  
  
Só que ao invés da notepersocom aparecer, Kensuke é golpeado na cabeça por uma câmera de vídeo que é arremessada com dolorosa precisão, fazendo-o cair de costas.   
  
- Kensuke? - Shinji se apressa a socorrer o amigo. Por sorte a câmera não ficou danificada, por ser resistente.  
  
- Ai... Ui... Não repara não... Ela deve estar naqueles dias...  
  
- Eu ouvi muito bem o que você disse, "dumnkopf"! Você acha que é fácil descansar nesta sua mochila fedorenta? Nem ao menos ela é de marca! - Diz, furiosa, uma voz feminina saída do interior da mochila.  
  
- Uau, que da hora! Então uma notepersocom é assim? - Exclama Shinji ao ver uma garota em miniatura saindo da mochila.  
  
- Claro que eu sou, seu baka! E sou uma notepersocom de última geração, linda, maravilhosa e simplesmente fenomenal!. Sou a incomparável Susuka Souryu Langley 1.0 e eu mereço respeito! - Responde uma garotinha ruiva de cabelos um pouco longos, olhar desafiador e trajando uma roupa vermelha, enquanto ela sai da mochila de Kensuke.  
  
- E porque elas são tão nanicas assim, Ken? - Pergunta Shinji apontando o dedo para a notepersocom ruiva.  
  
- Shinji, não! - Kensuke tenta impedir, mas é tarde demais.  
  
BONC! Uma marreta aparece do nada e Susuka golpeia o infeliz rapaz que teve a coragem  
  
Comentar o seu ponto fraco, que a deixava muito ofendida.  
  
- Não se atreva a insinuar que sou uma tampinha! Posso ser deste tamanho, mas sou muito, mas muito forte, ouviu? - Esbraveja a notepersocom ruiva, guardando em seguida a sua marreta na mochila.  
  
- "Você acabou de mexer no calinho dela, Shinji! Diferentemente das outras persocoms, a Susuka foi programada para ser quase humana" - Cochicha Kensuke no ouvido de seu amigo, enquanto o ajuda a se levantar do chão.  
  
- Ui... entendi... me desculpe.  
  
- Susuka, este é o Shinji, um amigo meu. Shinji, esta é a Susuka, um modelo que veio da Alemanha, trazido por um tio meu. Eu mesmo customizei e... fiz alguns aperfeiçoamentos. - Responde Kensuke, apresentando o seu amigo à sua geniosa notepersocom.  
  
- Prazer em conhecê-lo, "mein junger freund". Sse bem que sinceramente não me dá prazer em cumprimentar alguém tão sem graça como você. - Responde desdenhosamente Susuka para um abobalhado Shinji Ikari.  
  
- Hã? O que você disse? - Era evidente que o jovem interiorano não era muito expert em idiomas estrangeiros, quanto mais o alemão.  
  
- Suponho que você não teve aulas de alemão e não pode entender a minha língua nativa. Que pena... - Comenta Susuka, com uma forte dose de ironia.   
  
- Para que servem as notepersocoms? - Pergunta Shinji para Kensuke, com a maior simplicidade do mundo.  
  
- Bem... elas fazem quase tudo que uma persocom normal faz... desde que você tenha os softwares certos carregados na memória. A vantagem das notepersocoms é que dão para carregar em qualquer lugar e conseguem pequenas tarefas...  
  
- Puxa...  
  
- Susuka, com licença, vou precisar acessar o setup da persocom de meu amigo Shinji... - Diz humildemente Kensuke enquanto puxa um fio com conector na ponta de uma estranha interface que sua notepersocom usava na sua cabeça.  
  
- Ei, o que está fazendo, "meister"? Se você estragar o meu conector como fez da última vez, vai ver o que é bom para tosse! "Verstanden?"- Queixa-se a voluntariosa garota ruiva, que obviamente não gostava de ser incomodada.   
  
- As conexões da Rei estão na "orelha"? - Indaga Shinji, reparando no finíssimo cabo conector de Susuka.   
  
- Hummm.... acho que sim.  
  
- Pode abrir para mim? Eu não posso puxar muito, senão... - Antes que Kensuke complete a frase, ele nota que a sua geniosa notepersocom estava olhando torto para ele, e decide não dorrer mais riscos.  
  
- Com licença, Rei. - Responde Shinji enquanto delicadamente abre os locais aonde estão os conectores externos   
  
- Rei... - Responde a misteriosa persocom, sem se sentir incomodada, ao contrário de Susuka.  
  
- O nome dela é Rei? - Pergunta Kensuke, curioso.  
  
- Ahn... mais ou menos. Na realidade, ela não tem nome. Mas a apelidei deste jeito porque só sabe falar isto. - Responde Shinji, dando de ombros.  
  
- Ai, você vai querer que eu examine esta lata velha, "meister"? Que garota mais sem graça! Este cabelo azul cafona e estes olhos horríveis não fazem o meu estilo! Decerto ela deve ser um modelo sem "pedigree" fabricado em algum galpão de fundo de quintal em Taiwan ou de Hanói! - Esbraveja Susuka, fazendo biquinho e cruzando os braços.   
  
- Rei? - Indaga a inocente persocom de Shinji, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção para as intempestivas reações de Susuka.  
  
- "E também deve ser muito burra!" - Pensa a notepersocom em sua memória RAM, sem dizer nada, guardando a informação para futuras referências.  
  
- Dar um nome personalizado a uma persocom é o primeiro passo para ser um usuário de pesada! - Empolga-se Kensuke, enquanto termina de fazer as conexões finais.  
  
- Hã, como assim?  
  
- O que o meu mestre está querendo dizer, "dummer junge", é que você corre um sério risco de virar um nerd babão que fica fissurado por estas bonecas infláveis que só servem para acessar sites imorais nas altas horas da madrugada! - Responde a temperamental Susuka, praticamente gritando no ouvido de Shinji.  
  
- Susuka, por favor...  
  
- Ora, estou somente exercendo minha liberdade de expressão e o livre arbítrio que foi concedido à minha pessoa, mestre Kensuke. - Responde Susuka com um leve tom de sarcasmo na parte final da frase.  
  
Finalmente o colega de Shinji conecta o cabo de conexão, ligando Susuka à misteriosa Rei. Em seguida, coloca a pequena notepersocom no ombro da primeira.   
  
- Rei? - Responde a persocom maior ao reparar no pequeno modelo importado da Alemanha, não sentindo nem simpatia e nem repulsa.  
  
- Ai, você cansa a minha beleza, sua... sua... garota-maravilha! Não sei o que o amigo boboca do meu mestre viu em você que achou algo de bom! - Reclama, a notepersocom, irritada por ter sido designada para realizar o que ela próprio considerava uma tarefa trivial demais para o seu gênio.  
  
- Pronto. Vamos dar uma olhada começando pelas especificações dela... Pode começar, Susuka.  
  
- Por que diabos, uma notepersocom linda e genial como eu precisa fazer esta tarefa ridícula, mestre? Eu vou cobrar hora extra! - Comenta acidamente a notepersocom alemã, cruzando os braços.  
  
- Tá bom, Susuka! Depois eu prometo que faço um upgrade na sua memória RAM. Mas eu preciso que você me dê uma força pra gente agora!  
  
- E nada de me entupir com módulos de memória made in Coréia do Sul! Eu quero as legítimas da marca Kingston!!! "Achtung", Iniciando...  
  
Um momento de silêncio tenso preenche o ar. A persocom Rei fica com os olhos pesados e absolutamente imóvel, enquanto Susuka inicia o seu trabalho de rastrear o setup do misterioso modelo desconhecido. O seu olhar vivo e agressivo muda para uma expressão mais séria, como se estivesse concentrada, vasculhando gigabytes e mais gigabytes de dados do complexo sistema operacional..   
  
Só que...  
  
De repente, os olhos de Susuka ficam arregalados e ela começa a se estremecer toda, com a cabeça girando feito um pião.  
  
- "Gefahr!" Eu tô maluca! Tô malucaaaaa! Emergência! Será que é um vírus? UAAARRRGH!!!!!  
  
Depois de sofrer fortes abalos que mais pareciam um ataque epiléptico, Susuka dá um último piripaque e cai, com os olhos vidrados e a cara como de quem tomou uma overdose de drogas.  
  
- NÃÃÃOOOO! Susuka, peloamordedeus! Fale comigo, Susuka!... Ahhhhhh! O meu note deu pau!!!! - Grita Kensuke, totalmente transtornado.  
  
- O quê foi? - Pergunta simploriamente Shinji, totalmente sem saber o que tinha acontecido, para maior desespero de seu amigo.  
  
- AAARRGHHHHHH! E justo agora que tinha dado um banho de loja na Susuka! Ela tem muito mais memória RAM do que os modelos que andam por aí! E ainda tenho que pagar 5 prestações daquela expansão que comprei! A minha pobre mesada!!!.  
  
- Ih... desculpe-me... foi mal... mas...- Antes que Shinji continue a sua frase, Kensuke começa a chorar, totalmente incrédulo.  
  
- E para piorar, ela não achou nada! Absolutamente NADA!! O seu persocom é um modelo totalmente desconhecido, diferente dos que tem nas lojas!!!  
  
- O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ??? - Agora é a vez de Shinji se desesperar. Todo aquele trabalho para nada?  
  
- Rei? - Repete a persocom de cabelos cinza-azulados, imitando os gestos de seu mestre.  
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
E-Mail: myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br  
  
Última Versão: 13/03/2004.  
  
Notas deste Capítulo:  
  
01 - Escolhi o personagem Kensuke do EVA para fazer o papel do Shimbo do Chobits e a Asuka no lugar da Sumomo. Se fosse pelo fator personalidade, o Kaji cairia melhor como dublê do amigo do Hideki no Chobits - como a Sayo do fanfiction.net bem disse - mas decidi usá-lo para outro personagem que irá eventualmente aparecer num dos capítulos futuros. O Touji não serviria para este papel - por vários motivos - de modo que optei pelo Kensuke, após ter trocado algumas idéias com a Wishmistress no ICQ.  
  
Quanto à Asuka, outra opção possível seria botá-la no papel da Yumi Ohmura, que aparece mais tarde no mangá, o que talvez seria interessante sob o ponto de vista de relacionamentos, criando um triângulo envolvendo ela, o Shinji e a Rei. Mas analisando o Chobits, reparei que as personalidades de ambas (Asuka e Yumi) são bem diferentes. Obviamente a minha escolha de colocá-la no papel da Sumomo teve mais a ver com a parte cômica da história e depois porque não quis deixar a notepersocom do Shimbo "sobrando" na fanfic.  
  
02 - Na série Evangelion, o Kensuke era fissurado por táticas militares e estratégias, além de ter o sonho de um dia ser um piloto das unidades EVA.   
  
Realmente, a adaptação dele para o cenário do Chobits pode não ter saído como a do Shinji, mas pretendo dar uma certa relevância a ele ao longo da fanfic. Desde já agradeço os comentários e sugestões que os fãs de EVA puderem me mandar.  
  
03 - Ao contrário de Kensuke/Shimbo, a escolha da personagem Misato para o papel da professora Takako Shimizu do Chobits caiu como uma luva. Embora a major tenha uma personalidade mais extrovertida, as duas têm muitas afinidades: quase a mesma idade, gosto pela cerveja e uma vida amorosa meio que complicada. Naturalmente, como a Misato iria entrar na história, não podia deixar o Pen-Pen de fora. ^-^  
  
04 - Gomennasai: Desculpe-me em japonês.  
  
05 - Ronin: Originariamente, samurai desempregado, sem mestre. Mais tarde este termo passou a ser usado para designar pejorativamente o estudante japonês que falhou em sua tentativa para entrar na universidade. Bastante usado na série "Love Hina".  
  
06 - O trocadilho envolvendo a "boneca inflável" da conversa entre Shinji e Kensuke foi baseado num comentário feito pela Wishmistress numa de nossas conversas via ICQ sobre uma certa personagem do Evangelion.  
  
07 - Dumnkopf: Cabeça-dura em alemão. Na seqüência coloco as expressões usadas pela Asuka, ou melhor, Susuka, na seqüência, com os equivalentes em português.   
  
08 - Mein junger freund: Meu jovem amigo.  
  
09 - Meister: Mestre;  
  
10 - Verstand?: Entendeu?  
  
11 - Dummer junge: Jovem tolo.  
  
12 - Achtung: Atenção.  
  
13 - Gefahr: Perigo.  
  
14 - Agradeço de coração aos comentários do Angel, da Mari, da Sayo, da Primulla, da Sweety e da Chii Motosuwa deixados no site da Webfanfics. Arigatou Gozaimassu!  
  
Sim, Mari, a Asuka poderia ser uma perfeita persocom - quase humana ^-^ - mas pobre do Shinji.... ~Será que ele agüentaria até o volume 16? XD!   
  
E quanto à sua pergunta deixada no comentário, Sayo, fiquei sabendo do significado da palavra persocom recentemente, através de um irmão meu. E você acertou neste ponto, eu ia colocar que o Shinji era fissurado em mangás hentai, mas na hora da revisão acabei retirando esta passagem. Nos capítulos seguintes você irá ver quais são as manias que ele possui nas suas horas de privacidade... hehehe.  
  
Sei que esta adaptação do Evangelion está ainda longe de ser perfeita, e que ela precisa ser polida e revisada, mas estou aberto às sugestões. Como disse antes, mais para frente - caso esta fanfic vingue - pretendo fugir um pouco do enredo do Chobits e aí, tudo pode acontecer!  
  
Por enquanto pretendo deixá-la como parte integrante do desafio lançado pela Wishmistress, mas quem sabe esta fanfic experimental possa aparecer no AFAS ou no Fanfiction.net num futuro próximo... 


	4. O Especialista

CAPÍTULO 04:  
  
O Especialista  
  
Dia Seguinte, hora do almoço. Sobre a mesinha improvisada, um pratinho contendo uma porção de arroz branco, um tyawan de missoshiru e alguns legumes curtidos compunham a frugal refeição com a qual Shinji Ikari tinha que se contentar. Morando sozinho e cronicamente sem dinheiro, não havia muito com o que encher a sua geladeira. Por sorte, ele não era exigente em matéria de comida e ainda podia com um pouco de sorte fazer a janta no bar "Segundo Impacto", aonde ele trabalhava.   
  
Dando um suspiro de pura resignação ao olhar o "banquete" do dia, ele começa a comer, com a mente perdida em algum detalhe recente. A sua nova persocom está sentada ao lado dele, numa almofada baixa, perto da panela elétrica de arroz, observando calmamente o seu novo mestre se alimentando - uma novidade para ela.  
  
- Rei?  
  
Shinji volta de sua viajada mental e esboça um sorriso ao ver sua inocente companheira, que retribui com o mesmo gesto. Contudo, mal ele faz isto e abaixa abruptamente a cabeça em sinal de profundo desânimo, sendo observado por Rei, com um misto de curiosidade e preocupação.  
  
- Não... Não é hora de ficar sorrindo que nem um bobo, Shinji Ikari! Ai, que raiva de mim mesmo! No final, acabei ficando sem saber qual era o modelo que a Rei era e o que fazer para consertá-la.  
  
[Início do Flashback do final da tarde do dia anterior]  
  
- Buáááááá! Ela deve ser uma máquina montada e ainda deve carregar uma CPU monstruosa!!! - Exclamava um inconsolável Kensuke derramando lágrimas copiosas em cima da sua notepersocom Susuka, que ficou travada após ter tentado inutilmente diagnosticar o setup das configurações da misteriosa Rei.  
  
- M-ontada? M-mas não vi ela montada em nenhum animal, como um cavalo ou jumento... - Pergunta Shinji sem entender direito os termos de informática que o seu amigo dizia.   
  
- Seu cabeça de ostra! Eu estava me falando de persocons feitos à mão, personalizados, não estas máquinas que se compram nas lojas!!! - Kensuke não sabia se ficava furioso com a completa incompetência de Shinji para entender qualquer coisa mais complexa do que um DVD-Player ou triste com a perspectiva de torrar o restante de sua mesada no conserto de Susuka.  
  
- Ah, então era isto?  
  
- Eu nunca vi um modelo com cabelos cinza-azulados e olhos com pupilas vermelhas! E o seu conteúdo é misterioso. Só pode ser um persocom montado. - Exclama Kensuke quase aos gritos.   
  
- Desculpe-me, e... o que devo fazer....? Por favor... - Implora Shinji desesperado para tentar entender o que havia com a Rei.  
  
- Vai ter que perguntar para alguém que entenda de máquinas montadas!!!   
  
- Mas...   
  
- Buááá, Susuka, por favor, acorde! Prometo que não vou ligar para seus insultos e espancamentos diários e ainda vou te dar aquela placa aceleradora gráfica que você me pediu!!!  
  
[Fim do Flashback}  
  
- Fff.... A coisa está ficando complicada... Sem dinheiro, o Kensuke quase ficou de mal comigo e ainda não sei como resolver o problema da falta do programa principal da Rei. Será que valeu... a pena? - Monologa Shinji dando graças apenas por seu colega não ter rompido a amizade que tinha com ele.   
  
- Rei? - Repentinamente, Rei se aproxima demasiadamente perto de Shinji e fita os seus olhos tristes, achando um certo interesse nisto.  
  
- Mas ela é tãooo bonitinha! Mas que gracinha! Se ela fizer um monte de coisas para mim como fazer o meu almoço, passar, lavar e fazer os downloads dos episódios do Gaorangers para mim vai ser o clímax de minha felicidade! Ai, só de pensar em clímax isto me faz pensar na Estelita... - Comenta Shinji mudando momentaneamente de estado de humor, totalmente entusiasmado com a perspectiva do seu sonho de longa data se concretizar.  
  
A jovem Rei começa a imitá-lo, dando pulinhos pela sala e se abraçando a uma vassoura, exatamente como o seu mestre fizera momentos antes.   
  
- É isto aí, preciso achar um jeito de descobrir como fazer a Rei funcionar direito... hã?  
  
- Rei?  
  
- Ouch! Arrrrgh! M-meus intestinos! Ughhhh.... Isto que dá ficar comendo o arroz requentado de anteontem que eu fiz só para economizar na comida... Por que estas coisas só acontecem comigo de manhã? Relaxe... Shinhi Ikari, relaxe..  
  
- Rei?  
  
Para sorte do tímido estudante de cursinho, o sábado havia chegado e não havia aulas naquele dia. Desta forma, ele tinha tempo livre até o início do horário de seu serviço no "Segundo Impacto".  
  
Alguns minutos mais tarde - não antes de uma providencial ida ao banheiro - uma porta se abre, e Shinji, acompanhado de Rei, vestida com suas roupas, se preparam para dar uma saída.   
  
- E agora? A única coisa que me resta a fazer é falar com o cara que o Kensuke me indicou. - Fala o jovem Ikari pensando consigo mesmo.   
  
- Rei?  
  
- Vamos, Rei.   
  
Os dois chegam ao térreo e em seguida saem do modestíssimo condomínio, aonde uma jovem senhora de avental estava varrendo a calçada.   
  
- Epa! Dona Ibuki! - Exclama Shinji, surpreso.  
  
- Boa tarde, Shinji! - A jovem senhora pára o que estava fazendo no momento e em seguida acena, cumprimentando o estudante.  
  
Maya Ibuki era a dona do apartamento aonde Shinji morava. Ela morava no andar térreo do condomínio, além de ser a zeladora do prédio. Jovem e bonita, ela aparentava ter menos do que os seus vinte e pouco anos de idade. Ao que parece, ela tinha sido casada e era muito bonita.  
  
- Ué, quem é ela?  
  
- Ah, e-esta a-aqui é uma per-persocom! - Responde Shinji ansioso para sair o mais rápido de lá   
  
- É uma linda persocom... "Mas não tanto como uma pessoa que conheci" - Comenta Maya afagando os cabelos de Rei, enquanto um sorriso melancólico se nota em sua face.  
  
- E qual é o nome dela?  
  
- É... é... Rei.   
  
- Muito prazer, Rei. - Sorri Maya diante da silenciosa persocom, que estava ao mesmo tempo curiosa e deslumbrada, pois até então as quatro paredes do modesto apartamento tinham sido o seu pequeno mundo.   
  
- ?  
  
- A roupa da Rei está bem larga...  
  
- Desculpe-me. É que... é que... eu ainda não acabei de comprar roupas para ela porque acabei de achá-la e...   
  
"Acho que a Dona Ibuki vai ter uma péssima impressão a meu respeito... Ela vai achar que não tenho um tostão furado para pagar as despesas e não vai pensar duas vezes em negar a renovação do contrato de aluguel! Sem falar que vai achar que sou um tarado que compra roupas largas de propósito só para ver os peitos da persocom!"  
  
- Shinji, o que foi? - Pergunta Maya, mostrando preocupação genuína.  
  
- Hã, não foi nada, Dona Ibuki. - Responde encabulado o rapaz, quase sem fôlego, imaginando coisas em sua pobre cabecinha.   
  
- É que o seu rosto está ficando verde, azul, roxo... Você comeu alguma coisa estragada no almoço? - Porém a senhoria não se faz de rogada e se aproxima ainda mais do envergonhado Shinji tentando adivinhar o motivo de seu súbito mal-estar.  
  
- Não, n-não! É-é que...  
  
- Tenham um bom dia, Shinji e Rei.  
  
- "E ela ainda descobriu que o meu persocom tem nome porque respondi na lata... Só falta ela me mandar internar numa clínica psiquiátrica"...  
  
Shinji e a sua exótica companhia despedem-se de Maya e começam a caminhar a um endereço indicado pelo seu colega Kensike. Isto porque o atrapalhado estudante não tinha um níquel sequer no bolso e mesmo se tivesse, morria de medo de errar o ponto andando de ônibus.   
  
- Droga! Droga!! Drooogaaa!!! Por quê eu fui nascer deste jeito, Shinji Ikari? Eu sou burro! Não, um mentecapto! Não, até uma ameba tem mais perspicácia do que o meu cérebro! ARRRGH! - Desabafa o infeliz rapaz falando para si próprio,   
  
- Rei? - Enquanto isto, Rei imitava os seus gestos, dando socos na própria cabeça e descabelando-se a si mesma.  
  
Após uma hora, a dupla acaba indo parar num bairro residencial de alta classe, todo ele formado por elegantes mansões e palacetes que apenas acentuavam a pobreza crônica do pobre estudante.   
  
Dente elas, se destacava uma propriedade cercada por um muro tão alto que era quase impossível ver a edificação construída naquele terreno.   
  
- Será a-aqui? Eu devia ter confirmado com o danado do Kensuke antes de vir para cá! - Exclama, surpreso Shinji enquanto tenta conferir o endereço num papelzinho de anotações que trazia dentro do bolso da calça. .   
  
O endereço anotado no papelzinho - parcialmente borrado pelo suor e amassado durante a viagem - não dava margem a dúvidas. Reprimindo um suspiro, Shinji aperta o botão do interfone do enorme portão.  
  
- "Belo dia para começar... Não sei porque, mas fico deprimido quando vejo um ricaço... É isto que dá ter nascido pobre..."  
  
Assim que toca o interfone, um barulho eletrônico se faz ouvir, rompendo o silêncio do local.  
  
- Pois não, residência Nagisa? - Diz uma voz com inflexão metálica, mas aparentemente pertencente a um jovem.   
  
- O meu nome é Ikari... Hã? O Kaworu está em casa? - Diz, encabulado, o estudante de cursinho enquanto tem a estranha impressão de estar sendo observado por alguém.   
  
- Estávamos aguardando, por favor, entre. - Dito isto, o enorme portão é aberto, deixando o caminho livre para Shinji e Rei.  
  
Enquanto atravessava o enorme e luxuoso jardim, Shinji ponderava consigo mesmo até que ponto o dinheiro permitia comprar as coisas mais lindas da vida. Se ele pudesse ter apenas 1% do que o proprietário daquela mansão possuía, ele estaria com a vida feita, pensava ele.   
  
Em seguida, ele e Rei se preparam para entrar na suntuosa mansão, que parecia existir somente nos sonhos e filmes   
  
A porta se abre e a primeira visão que ele vê é a de quatro graciosas e sensuais persocoms vestidas como anjos o recepcionando, inclusive com as asinhas de fora.   
  
- UAU! "Mas que gatas! O dono delas deve ter..."  
  
- Por favor, não vá ter um clímax orgásmico com as minhas persocons. - Diz uma voz pertencente a um rapazinho que desce calmamente a enorme escadaria semi-oval que dá acesso ao primeiro andar.  
  
Shinji se vira e ele vê a figura de um pequeno jovem de cabelos prateados, e ar aparentemente amistoso e interessado. Mas o que chamou mais a atenção era a cor das suas pupilas, que eram vermelhas, como os da Rei.   
  
- Shinji Ikari, eu presumo. - O estranho adolescente se aproxima do rapaz e o cumprimenta efusivamente, segurando em ambas as mãos, para estranheza e constrangimento do pobre estudante de cursinho.  
  
- Hã... Eu mesmo... E você é... - Responde Shinji, hesitante como sempre, enquanto pensa para si mesmo - "Esta não, era só o que me faltava!"  
  
- Kaworu Nagisa. Muito prazer -Diz o seu misterioso anfitrião, enquanto o fita bem fixamente nos seus olhos, para maior desespero do rapaz.  
  
- O Kensuke disse-me que ia me apresentar a a-alguém que entende de persocoms montados... Mas você parece... - Totalmente desconcertado, Shinji começa a balbuciar em tom incerto, imaginando que se tratasse de alguma brincadeira de mau gosto do seu amigo, só tomando o cuidado de não dizer "um garotinho que mal saiu do primário", como era a sua impressão inicial.   
  
- Estou na sétima série. E nas horas vagas, estou fazendo um curto sobre robótica avançada na Internet além de me preparar para um futuro MBA. Algum problema?  
  
- N-não... D-desculpe-me...  
  
- Entre... Vamos conversar lá dentro.  
  
Mal Kaworu diz isto, as suas persocons começam a assediar, ou melhor, agarrar o pobre Shinji, todas ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto começam a tocar, apalpar e passar a mão em cada centímetro de seu corpo, Rei assiste a tudo, com o ar mais inocente - ou indiferente - do mundo..   
  
- Uaaagh! Ka-kaworu! O q-que é i-isto? P-peça para e-elas pa-pararem! P-por f-favor!!! - Shinji tenta se desvencilhar das carícias das quatro persocons vestidas como anjos, que pareciam ter sido programadas para atender os hóspedes até muito bem demais.  
  
- Ué, meu jovem? Por acaso, não gosta de um pouco de companhia feminina? Se preferir, posso chamar os meus persocoms masculinos... - Responde o rapaz de cabelos prateados enquanto olha de forma maliciosa para a cena.   
  
- E-ei!!! Esperem! P-parem, por favor! - A esta altura, o pobre Shinji estava completamente à mercê das empregadas virtuais de Kaworu, enquanto Rei,. que até então estava calada, começa a ajudar a segurar o seu mestre, imitando as outras.   
  
- Hã? - Kaworu sente alguma coisa e em seguida se vira, mas não por causa do pobre rapaz, mas sim pela presença de Rei, que para o que estava fazendo.   
  
- É ela? É aquela persocom de marca desconhecida que o Kensuke falou? E ela está funcionando só com o Windows 98? - Pergunta Kaworu, olhando fixamente para Rei, que estava curiosa por conhecer um outro humano como o seu mestre.  
  
- Arrrrgh! Não! Não toque aí1 P-por Favor! S-socorro!   
  
Contudo, o jovem de cabelos prateados não obtém resposta, pois Shinji estava inutilmente lutando para que as empregadas virtuais do seu anfitrião não tirassem a sua roupa.   
  
- Talvez... Talvez ela seja uma Evabits - Monologa Kaworu, com uma expressão intrigada enquanto Rei está ajoelhada à sua frente, esperando por uma ordem de seu dono.   
  
Observações:  
  
- Tyawan é um pratinho tipicamente oriental aonde se come arroz ou macarrão;  
  
- Missoshiru é uma sopa leve feita com pasta de soja (de coloração meio marrom), água quente e alguns acompanhamentos opcionais como cebolinha, ovo, peixe, tôfu (queijo de soja) e outros, ao gosto da pessoa   
  
- Em muitos apartamentos japoneses de baixo padrão, o aposento principal serve como sala de estar, jantar e quarto de dormir, apenas mudando alguns móveis;  
  
- Na versão original do Chobits, o Hideki passou mal depois de ter comido uma porção de "nattou" (sementes de soja fermentada, de consistência viscosa). Embora seja altamente nutritivo, este prato é considerado forte para certas pessoas e há os que simplesmente o detestam;  
  
- Maya Ibuki era assistente da Doutora Ritsuko na série Evangelion. Aqui ela faz o papel da Dona Chitose Hibiya do Chobits. Inicialmente havia pensado na Ritsuko para este papel, só que preferi deixá-la para outra função, já que ela não tem uma personalidade compatível com o papel da Dona Hibiya.  
  
- Kaworu Nagisa é o nome do último piloto recrutado pela NERV na série Evangelion. Logo de cara ele procura se interessar e ganhar a confiança de Shinji nos capítulos finais, o que deu margem para certas polêmicas.   
  
Escolhi ele para fazer o papel do Minoru Kokubinji, o garoto ricaço experts em persocoms de Chobits.   
  
Inicialmente a minha idéia era colocar o Kensuke neste papel e o Touji como o Shimbo, só que esta alternativa iria ter problemas devido ao fato deste último ter uma namorada (a Hikaru). Daí o fato de ter colocado Kensuke como Shimbo e Kaworu como o misterioso Minoru.  
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
Última Versão: Janeiro de 2004  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	5. Lendas Urbanas

CAPÍTULO 05:   
  
Lendas Urbanas.   
  
- O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO??? Não era para ser uma pequena conferida? Todas as suas empregadas caíram duras!!! - Exclama Shinji indignado e incrédulo enquanto apenas Rei permanece inteira, sentada numa poltrona de estilo vitoriano, ao passo que as persocoms de Kaworu jazem no chão, todas imóveis e com os seus sistemas operacionais resetados.  
  
TUMP!  
  
No segundo seguinte, Shinji Ikari é "acalmado" com um certeiro golpe desferido por uma marreta de quebrar pedras, por parte de um desolado Kaworu que continua com a sua face inexpressiva de sempre.   
  
- Se você não tivesse assanhado as minhas persocons nada disto teria acontecido! Por favor, falem comigo, Bardiel, Sachiel... - Monologa o rapaz como se estivesse falando com seres humanos de verdade.   
  
- M-mas eu disse que não foi intenção minha! - Tenta-se justificar o estudante interiorano.  
  
- Estes modelos que eu desenvolvi somente ativam os seus módulos avançados de interação com os membros do sexo oposto ao sentirem o cheiro de feromônios no ar... Decerto você deve ter se empolgado nos seu sonhos "molhados" ontem à noite ou na ida matinal ao banheiro... - Replica Kaworu, balançando negativamente a cabeça.  
  
- Me desculpe... Mas, o que aconteceram com elas? - Pergunta Shinji, ao constatar que protestos seriam inúteis.  
  
- Infelizmente, as CPUs não agüentaram fazer a checagem e travaram, antes que elas fossem danificadas.  
  
- Mas foram quatro persocoms! E todas montadas! - Responde Shinji, tentando encontrar uma explicação plausível tanto quanto os seus precaríssimos conhecimentos de informática permitiam.  
  
- Sim. Eram montadas. Mais do que isto, elas eram "angels".  
  
- Angels?  
  
- É um projeto novo que estava desenvolvendo nas horas vagas. São Persocoms capazes de realizar qualquer tipo de tarefa imaginável aprendendo com a experiência e não apenas sendo limitadas pelos programas que possuem...   
  
- Como assim? - O rapaz do cursinho que pouco entendia de informática arregala os olhos ao reparar na inteligência do jovem anfitrião.  
  
- Sem falar que tinham um módulo que a tornavam capazes de atender todos os desejos de seus... ahan... parceiros amorosos de forma totalmente intuitiva, sem serem tão previsíveis como as persocoms existentes no mercado. - Sorri de forma vaga Kaworu enquanto parece se divertir com a cara de espanto de seu interlocutor.  
  
- D-desejos?  
  
- Desejos sexuais, meu caro Shinji.   
  
- Mas... e qual o motivo delas usarem estas roupas.... E estas asinhas saindo nas costas?  
  
- Bem... eu queria algo mais inocente e angelical. Infelizmente o mercado já está saturado de modelos no estilo "Tiazinha" e "Feiticeira".  
  
- E agora, o que vamos fazer?  
  
- Bem, eu...  
  
- Quer que eu tente? - Subitamente a porta se abre e uma figura elegantemente vestida aparece. Tratava-se de uma adolescente extremamente bela e com uma vaga expressão de graciosidade mesclada com tristeza no olhar.   
  
- Tabris... - Sussurra Kaworu, ligeiramente surpresa com a chegada de sua persocom particular.  
  
- Hã... Muito prazer... O .. Meu nome é Shinji Ikari!  
  
- O prazer é todo meu, senhor Shinji Ikari. Eu me chamo Tabris. - Responde educadamente a jovem adolescente, com uma entonação quase musical na voz.   
  
- Desculpa aí a amolação... Por acaso você é a irmã do Kaworu?  
  
- Eu sou uma persocom montada pelo senhor Kaworu. - Responde Tabris sem se alterar, soltando um sorriso capaz de derreter o coração mais frio.  
  
- O quêêêê? - Exclama Shinji ao notar a impossibilidade de distinguir a persocom de uma moça de verdade. Em seguida, lembrando-se de sua situação econômica atual, pondera - "Agora acabei de descobrir que não sou pobre, mas sim um miserável! O cara tem uma porrada de persocoms feitos à mão e eu, só uma que nem sei direito se vai funcionar"  
  
- Mas... - Kaworu imediatamente olha para os seus "angels" caídos no assoalho lustrado da mansão e hesita.  
  
- Você não gostaria de descobrir as qualidades dela? - Só que a persocom não se faz de rogada e sorrindo discretamente, insiste.   
  
Kaworu fica com um ar pensativo e melancólico, como se secretamente temesse por algo, pensando nos prós e contras de uma decisão crucial e que não admitia voltas. Finalmente, vencido pelo sorriso de sua persocom, ele dá a ordem decisiva.  
  
- Quero.  
  
Shinji - no meio de mais uma de suas viajadas mentais - não entende nada do que está acontecendo entre o garoto e a sua criação.  
  
- Com licença. - Tabris senta-se ao lado da misteriosa garota de cabelos azulados e começa a conectar os fios de transmissão de dados entre suas respectivas interfaces.  
  
- Rei? - Pergunta a misteriosa persocom encontrada no beco, tentando entender o motivo de tudo aquilo.  
  
Com o último fio finalmente conectado, Tabris inicia a sua sessão de diagnóstico. Os seus olhos ficam mais pesados e parecem mirar o infinito, enquanto um estranho barulho semelhante ao da antiga conexão discada via telefone da Internet começa a preencher a sala.   
  
Os segundos se passam, tensos, e a operação prossegue. De repente, o zumbido estridente é substituído por um bip inquietante, acompanhado por ruídos que lembravam o de um hark disk tentando ler dados. Tabris começa a se contorcer e a balançar, como se estivesse sendo manipulada por forças além de seu alcance. Ela tenta-se levantar da poltrona, mas então tropeça e cai.  
  
- Pare, Tabris! - Rapidamente, Kaworu tenta ajudar a sua persocom amparando-a antes que se chocasse no chão e ordena-a que interrompa a fatídica sessão de diagnóstico.   
  
A linda persocom sai do seu estado de quase transe e se segura no braço esquerdo do seu mestre, como se estivesse procurando por socorro. Em seguida, recuperando a sua compostura diz:  
  
- Erro 666: Alguns dados foram corrompidos. - Responde Tabris com uma voz um pouco mais metálica do que o habitual.  
  
- Que dados? - Pergunta Kaworu, mal escondendo a sua preocupação.  
  
- O seu banco de dados de sites de fanfictions yaoi e a lista de endereços de stripper clubs virtuais, mestre. - Responde Tabris, enquanto Shinji cai novamente pelo assoalho da mansão.  
  
- "Com toda a inteligência artificial que coloquei nela, bem que poderia ter um pouquinho de simancol..." Então os seus dados de personalidade não foram atingido? - Pergunta Kaworu, afagando levemente o rosto macio de sua persocom.  
  
- Não.   
  
- "Estranho... Parece que... é como ele tratasse a Tabris como se fosse um ser humano..."- Pensa Shinji enquanto tenta entender o que acontecera diante de seus olhos.   
  
- E você, Rei, está tudo bem com você?  
  
Rei observa Tabris abraçando o seu mestre e decide imitá-la.  
  
- O nome dela é Rei? - Pergunta novamente Tabris, com visível interesse.  
  
- B-bem... eu... - Hesita Shinji, temendo passar por idiota.  
  
- A Rei não sofreu nada. Não é preciso se preocupar com ela. - Responde a elegante persocom, dando um sorriso angelicalmente sereno.   
  
- É porque ela só está com o Windows operando? Se este programa é uma porcaria, não tem como ficar pior mesmo... - Diz o jovem Ikari, com ar de desapontamento.  
  
- Não. Não é isto.   
  
- Heim?  
  
- Na realidade é impossível verificar se existe ou não um sistema operacional residente instalado nela.   
  
- Como não?  
  
- A Rei tem um programa de proteção operando dentro dela.  
  
- O quê??? Ai, desta vez boiei...  
  
- Então vamos fazer...  
  
- ?  
  
- Uma pausa para nossos comerciais! Tabris, por favor, prepare um refresco para a gente, ah, e não esqueça de colocar as gotas daquela fruta afrodisíaca! Acho que o nosso amigo aqui vai adorar!  
  
- E-ei peraí, Kaworu!  
  
Um copo de cristal longo, contendo bastante gelo e suco, é servido na mesa. Shinji Ikari reluta em pegar o seu, enquanto Kaworu estava experimentando calmamente o refresco preparado por sua persocom particular. A todos, Rei observa, sem dizer nada, tentando entender o significado daquele ritual cotidiano.  
  
- Hã, Tabris? Vo-você está bem? - Pergunta Shinji, visivelmente preocupado.  
  
- Sim. O senhor Kaworu já me corrigiu.   
  
- Mas... E aquela história do arquivo quebrado? - Insiste o rapaz, totalmente leigo no assunto.  
  
- Eu faço backup todos os dias, portanto é só reinstalar as informações que não teremos problemas. - Comenta Kaworu, enquanto repara atentamente no rosto do jovem que veio pedir uma ajuda a ele, com visível interesse.   
  
- Mas... Demora tanto assim?  
  
- Mas é claro, Shinji... - Pergunta Kaworu parecendo estar um pouco magoado com a ingenuidade da questão feita a ele. - "Você acha que é fácil montar um banco de dados com mais de 25 mil endereços virtuais de fanfictions yaoi/slash por a"?   
  
- Me desculpe... - Shinji percebe a mudança de expressão do rapaz milionário e de novo começa a "viajar" - "De novo... Ele fez uma cara meio magoada... meio triste... meio sei lá... Será que...?"  
  
- O que foi? - Indaga o rapaz de cabelos prateados olhando fixamente nos olhos de Shinji, dando um sorriso.  
  
- Não. Não foi nada... - O jovem Ikari instintivamente recua, embora continuasse olhando para aquele par de pupilas exóticas, como as da sua persocom.  
  
- Sabe, Shinji....  
  
- O que é?  
  
- Apesar de você ser o rapaz mais azarado, esquisito, complexado e estranho que já conheci nos últimos meses...  
  
- "Eu sabia que ele iria dizer isto"... - O azarado e tímido estudante abaixa a cabeça, desolado.  
  
- Acho que gostei... Não! Eu a-do-rei você, meu jovem... Se tivermos oportunidade numa próxima vez, prometo que vou te mostrar os melhores sites de fanfiction e imagens yaois que tem aí na net, só para você se desestressar um pouco! E podemos estrear a minha nova sauna!...   
  
- E-ei... Peraí! O-o que é e-este raio de y-yaoi que nunca ouvi falar?! - Embora fosse lerdo e meio tapado, até o jovem Ikari não pôde deixar de reparar nas segundas intenções do rapazinho.  
  
- Hummmm... sabe aquelas histórias "alternativas" que o pessoal faz na Internet com personagens de séries de animes famosas, aonde as cenas "íntimas" entre um rapaz e uma moça na série que costumam ser insinuadas aparecem... só que de uma forma mais explícita?  
  
- Hã... Você quer dizer... Tenchi Muyo, Love Hina... Estas coisas? - Shinji hesita, temendo pelo pior.   
  
- Exato. Isto é chamado de "hentai" quando ocorre entre um "He" e uma "She". Já o Yaoi é um pouquinho diferente...  
  
- C-como a-assim?  
  
- Conhece Tokyo Babylon, Gravitation, Weiss Kreutz, os rapazes do Gundam Wing?... - Malicia Kaworu, tocando com a ponta dos dedos o ombro direito do jovem Ikari.  
  
- N-não não estou entendendo o q-que você está querendo dizer... - Shinji tenta sair pela tangente, mas o seu inconsciente já percebe aonde Kaworu está querendo chegar.   
  
- É que nem o gênero hentai. Mas ao invés de "He x She" temos "He x He". E, acredite, é um gênero que tem muitas fãs por aí...  
  
- Hummm... não compreendi mas entendi.... - O tímido rapaz finge que não entendeu nada e toma mais um gole do suco, evitando reparar nos olhos de Kaworu - "Começo a achar que este cara é um pouco esquisitinho pro meu gosto".  
  
- Ah, sim... quando cheguei, você me comentou que a Rei talvez fosse uma Evabits. Mas o que é uma Evabits?  
  
- Hummm...  
  
Kaworu umedece a ponta de seu dedo no suco e começa a rabiscar umas letras na mesa, formando a palavra "EVABITS".  
  
- Evabits... Podemos chamar de "persocom lendário".  
  
- Lendário? - Shinji continua não entendendo nada.  
  
- É uma espécie de lenda urbana que corre na Internet. - Comenta Kaworu, com certa condescedência e dó da ignorância de Shinji a assuntos envolvendo a informática.   
  
- Lenda urbana? Como assim?  
  
- Ah,ah,ah, você me diverte, querido. Com certeza você ouviu falar nos boatos dos frangos mutantes criados em confinamento pelo Mac Donalds, no cara que sai na balada com uma mulher misteriosa, toma uma bebida com ela e depois acorda sem um dos rins numa banheira ou no e-mail enviado por um executivo nigeriano pedindo para que você lhe dê o número de sua conta bancária para ele fazer um grande desvio de dinheiro em troca de uma comissãozinha... A tudo isto podemos chamar de lendas urbanas.  
  
- Tá. Eu entendi. Continue - Diz Shinji enquanto pensava no íntimo - "Mas não precisava me chamar de burro, né, Kaworu?".   
  
- Há um boato que existe uma série de persocoms desenvolvidos com o nome-código de Evabits.   
  
- Mas as empresas podem desenvolver persocoms aos montes! Ate você fabrica os seus, Nagisa...  
  
- Pode me chamar de Kaworu. - Fala o jovem de cabelos prateados, com um tom um pouco mais íntimo em sua voz.   
  
- ?  
  
- É isto mesmo, Shinji-kun. Agora não somos meros conhecidos, não é mesmo? - Sorri Kaworu com ar aparentemente angelical.   
  
- ??  
  
- E até que você não é tão feio assim... Com um pouco de produção e banho de loja daria até para você ser figurante no Love Junkies!  
  
- ???   
  
- Tem gente que diz que o Evabits é um tipo especial de persocom que pensa e age por conta própria, sendo a próxima geração destas máquinas, assim como o Pentium IV está para o antigo PC-XT.   
  
- Ué, mas os seus "angels" não são iguais? Aliás, foi a Tabris quem se propôs a checar a Rei sem que você pedisse.   
  
- Não. - Responde secamente Kaworu, com um certo quê de frustração consigo mesmo em seu olhar, como se perseguisse um objetivo ainda mais grandioso.  
  
- M-mas...  
  
- A Tabris está somente agindo de acordo com o meu programa.  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Tabris calcula e executa um programa que eu instalei, sempre avaliando, otimizando e fazendo o que é correto dentro das regras que eu delineei.   
  
- M-mas parece que ela é tão... humana...  
  
- Claro! Ela tem um programa de aprendizagem automática! Mas, ainda que pareça que age por iniciativa própria, ela só está seguindo o que foi definido no programa de aprendizagem. Ela pode até quebrar as regras de vez em quando, mas qualquer outra ação dela segue o programa. Entretanto, o pessoal diz que a série Evabits é diferente. - Kaworu inicia o comentário com um tom de voz animado e excitado, só que vai serenando aos poucos, passando a escolher melhor suas palavras.   
  
- E-então quer dizer que a Rei... É uma persocom tão avançada assim???  
  
- Como eu disse... é apenas uma lenda urbana. Deve ser só um boato sem pé nem cabeça.   
  
- Depois de tanta expectativa é só isto que conseguimos???   
  
- Rei?  
  
- Por favor, Tabris, traga-me mais um suco... E um de maracujá para o nosso amigo Shinji-Kun. - Responde Kaworu ao notar Shinji novamente acometido de uma crise de stress e súbita depressão.  
  
Notas do Capítulo:  
  
01 - Como o elenco de Evangelion não é tão grande quanto ao "cast" feminino, optei por dar o nome de Tabris (o 17o Anjo) à persocom Yuzuki do Chobits original. Obviamente no EVA, Tabris e Kaworu tratam-se da mesma pessoa, ou melhor, do mesmo ser;  
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
E-mail: myamauchi1969yahoo.com.br  
  
Última Versão: 23/05/2004. 


	6. A Roupa Nova de Rei

Capítulo 06:  
  
A Roupa Nova de Rei.  
  
Já era tarde e Shinji tinha que voltar ao seu apartamento para se aprontar para o turno da noite do "Segundo Impacto". Depois de agradecer a cortesia de Tabris, ele e Rei voltam ao hall de entrada. E o atarefado rapaz, sem dizer nada, começa a calçar os seus tênis para o longo caminho de volta.   
  
- Shinji-kun, você está bravo? - Pergunta educadamente Kaworu, ao notar a fisionomia fechada do seu novo conhecido.   
  
- Rei? - Indaga a persocom, curiosa, com seus olhos belos e inexpressivos.  
  
- Desculpe-me, Kaworu, não estou bravo. Estou é com vergonha por ter ficado tão empolgado com um simples boato! - Responde Shinji Ikari, evitando fitar diretamente os olhos de seu interlocutor.  
  
- Mas é o sonho de tudo mundo, Shinji-kun: A existência de uma máquina com forma humana que possui sentimentos e age livremente entre as pessoas... - Responde Kaworu como que para tentar consolar o seu novo amigo.  
  
- Só falta a Rei ter sido criada num laboratório super-secreto como parte de um plano de dominação mundial.... - Comenta Shinji, começando a dar mais uma de suas "viajadas" nas asas de sua imaginação fértil.  
  
- Mas por um motivo qualquer este plano foi abandonado e o protótipo largado num depósito de lixo, até que um rapaz chamado Shinji Ikari aparece do nada para resgatá-lo. - Kaoru entra na brincadeira e começa a desenvolver a historinha, achando graça nisto.  
  
- E este cara, não sabendo de nada, pega a Rei pensando que ela é um persocom comum. - Prossegue o jovem Ikari.  
  
- E então vem uns homens estranhos vestidos de preto para recuperá-la. - Responde Kaworu, empolgado.  
  
- E esses caras são agentes de um laboratório misterioso pertencentes à uma mega-corporação secreta. - Shinji continua, associando a informação anterior com a primeira coisa que lhe vem à cabeça.  
  
- Daí, esses caras invadem o teu apartamento e te seqüestram, levando a Rei junto consigo. E enquanto os cientistas deles trabalham para recuperar os dados armazenados na memória da persocom numa base secreta isolada do resto do mundo, você é interrogado e torturado, ficando horas sem comer e sem dormir, tendo apenas três crioulos musculosos te vigiando. Aí, um deles vai com a sua cara e começa a alisar a sua perna e... - Sorri maliciosamente o jovem de cabelos prateados, enquanto passa a mão no ombro de um constrangido Shinji.   
  
- K-kaworu! Isto não está em nenhum script de filme que eu conheço! - Exaspera-se Shinji, compreendendo o que seu anfitrião queria insinuar.  
  
- Se empolgou, heim? - Diz Kaworu, dando um tapinha amistoso no ombro de Shinji.  
  
- É claro. É o sonho de todo garoto que leva uma vidinha como a minha... Só faltava eu virar piloto de um mecha experimental desenvolvido pelo Governo. - Responde o jovem estudante de cursinho, dando de ombros e pensando alto.   
  
- Ela é mesmo diferente? - Pergunta Kaworu para Tabris, ignorando o último comentário de Shinji.   
  
- É A aparência dela não combina com nenhum modelo de persocom fabricado pelas empresas existentes. - Comenta Tabris, fitando Rei de forma analítica.  
  
- Então só pode ser uma persocom montada. Vou verificar mais um pouco. Perguntarei num fórum de discussão de montadores de persocoms... - Responde o jovem Nagisa, com uma expressão mais séria do que o normal.  
  
- Obrigado. Fórum? O que é isto? É aquela marca de roupas? - Indaga Shinji mostrando o seu completo despreparo para coisas ligadas à internet.  
  
- Deixe o seu e-mail para mantermos contato. - Responde Kaworu, fazendo força para não rir do novato.   
  
- Heim? Não tenho nada disso. Vou deixar o meu telefone... Deixe me ver... papel... papel... - Shinji tenta inutilmente procurar em seus bolsos alguma coisa em que pudesse anotar qualquer informação. A única coisa que consegue demonstrar é o seu esquecimento crônico e sua total falta de planejamento, até para as coisas mais simples.  
  
- É só falar para a Tabris, Shinji-kun. Esqueceu que estamos na era da informação? - Kaworu sorri de forma condescendente.   
  
- Eu vou registrar - Diz a bela persocom, sorrindo de forma elegante.   
  
Após uma brevíssima pausa, a persocom particular de Kaworu entra em modo de anotação de dados. As pálpebras ficam pesadas e um barulho característico de computador pode ser ouvido.   
  
- Quando quiser. - Diz Tabris, entrando no modo de registro de mensagens.   
  
- T-tá... Hã.... 13... - Impressionado com a tecnologia demonstrada pela persocom, Shinji começa a dizer o número de seu telefone de forma hesitante, mal podendo acreditar no que via.   
  
Sem que ele percebesse, Rei começa a emitir o típico barulho do modo de anotação de dados, quase ao mesmo tempo que Tabris, apenas observando o comportamento dela. Tal fato não passa despercebido pela mente perspicaz de Kaworu, que fica impressionado ao ver o procedimento da misteriosa persocom.   
  
- Está registrado. - Conclui Tabris, voltando a exibir seu sorriso característico.  
  
- Que barato! - Apesar desta rotina ser corriqueira e banal, Shinji se empolga, como se fosse um caipira diante das maravilhas tecnológicas da cidade grande.  
  
- Shinji-kun, pode perguntar o número de seu telefone para a Rei? - Pergunta subitamente Kaworu, com o ar mais sério do mundo.  
  
- Heim? Para quê? - Responde Shinji, totalmente desconcertado e sem entender a verdadeira intenção do ricaço.   
  
- Experimente... - Insiste o jovem Nagisa.  
  
- Rei, qual é o número do meu telefone? - Pergunta Shinji, mal adivinhando a intenção de seu novo "amigo".  
  
- 13-2424-1313-BAK-A00. - Responde Rei com uma voz de inflexão levemente metálica e de forma precisa, sem hesitar.  
  
- C-como??? E-ela conseguiu falar algo além de "Rei". - Shinji fica incrédulo, enquanto Kaworu tenta disfarçar uma risadinha.   
  
- Ela tem um programa de aprendizagem instalado. - Kaworu começa a falar com o máximo de naturalidade possível.   
  
- Hã?  
  
- Você disse que ela estava no lixo, não foi? - Kaworu se antecipa, procurando estruturar sua argumentação diante da dúvida óbvia de seu novo "chegado".  
  
- Sim...  
  
- Pode ser que os dados anteriores tenham sido perdidos ou o cara que foi o primeiro dono tenha formatado-os antes de jogá-la fora.   
  
- Formatado? Como assim? - Pergunta Shinji mais uma vez fazendo força para não torrar o seu pobre cérebro, já que precisaria dele para entrar na universidade.  
  
- É mais ou menos como pegar uma fita de vídeo e regravá-la por cima. Os dados novos apagam os antigos. A função de aprendizagem está operando. - Comenta o jovem milionário, com o máximo de simplicidade possível para um novato assumido como Shinji.  
  
- E...  
  
- Acho que, se você ensiná-la com paciência, ela pode aprender a falar e a fazer um monte de coisas... - Conclui Kaworu, dando um leve sorriso com uma certa ponta de melancolia.  
  
- Sério??? - Shinji se empolga e mal consegue reprimir a sua ansiedade, mas...  
  
- Só se você ensinar direitinho...   
  
- Tipo, cozinhar, passar roupa, pegar mp3 e outras coisas a mais? - Pergunta ingenuamente o jovem Ikari.  
  
- Sim. O que você quer dizer com as "coisas a mais"? - Kaworu sorri com a resposta e começa a direcionar a conversa para algo mais "quente", bem ao seu estilo.  
  
- Beeem... ficar, beijar na boca, andar de mãos dadas... - Shinji fica envergonhado da sua quase nula experiência em assuntos "íntimos" e tenta ser o mais politicamente correto possível.   
  
- Desista. Acho que ela por si pode até aprender isto... Pena que o futuro professor dela não seja muuito experiente nestas matérias... - Comenta ironicamente o jovem adolescente, que tinha muito mais experiência "prática" do que o jovem Ikari.  
  
- O que quer dizer com isto, Kaworu??? - Shinji arregala os olhos novamente, o que faz Kaworu se divertir com a cena.   
  
- Bem, se você quiser algumas aulinhas práticas sobre "interação humana avançada", a gente pode combinar um horário nos finais de semana à noite... - Responde Kaworu, se aproximando de forma insinuante perto do seu novo conhecido.  
  
- Hã... E-esquece. - O jovem Ikari começa a ficar desconfiado e instintivamente recua.  
  
- Que pena... E olha que sou bem paciente... - Murmura baixinho o jovem aristocrata, fingindo desapontamento. Decerto oportunidades futuras não faltariam...  
  
- Mas... Kaworu.... Tem que ser eu para ensinar a Rei? - Shinji percebe a enorme responsabilidade que se delineia em sua frente e compreensivelmente fica inseguro.  
  
- O atual dono dela é você. Por isto, ela fará exatamente o que você ensinar.  
  
- Exatamente o que eu ensinar?... - Insiste Shinji.  
  
- Quer dizer que eu... não preciso comprar nenhum programa?  
  
- É claro que precisa.   
  
Ao ouvir esta seca afirmação de Kaworu em tons inequívocos, o entusiasmo de Shinji se esvai rapidamente e ele cai, paralisado no chão, ao se lembrar de sua absoluta falta crônica de dinheiro.   
  
- Não sei que tipo de programa dá para instalar nela, mas, quando aprender mais coisas, ela mesma poderá dizer a você. É como se ela "lembrasse" o que aprendeu com o dono anterior. - Comenta o garoto de cabelos cinzas ao fitar Rei, que era quase da mesma altura dele.  
  
Ao mesmo tempo em que Kaworu disse estas palavras, a persocom de nome Rei abaixa ligeiramente a cabeça e o seu olhar parece fitar o infinito, em busca de lembranças de um passado há muito esquecido e de um futuro que jamais começou.   
  
- "Rei... Será impressão minha ou ela fez uma cara triste agora?" - Apenas Shinji nota o estranho comportamento da garota robótica.  
  
- A gente mantém contato. - Conclui laconicamente Kaworu Nagisa, momentaneamente imerso em seus pensamentos.  
  
- Valeu por tudo. Eu nem sei como te agrade...  
  
- Se me sugere... A gente poderia se encontrar mais vezes... A gente tem muito a aprender um com outro... - Ao perceber a "deixa" dada pelo inexperiente estudante, Kaworu se adianta e se despede, segurando as duas mãos de shinji com as duas, tocando-as com seus dedos finos e delicados.  
  
- "Cara esquisito!"  
  
- Voltem sempre!  
  
Antes que Shinji saia do recinto, Kaworu faz um sinal discreto para que ele se aproxime, como se quisesse dizer algo urgente. O tímido estudante se aproxima e o jovem superdotado começa a cochichar no seu ouvido, num tom mais sério:  
  
- "Mesmo que ela aprenda a falar e a fazer um monte de coisas, mesmo que ela seja uma gracinha... É melhor não se apaixonar por ela, se não quiser sofrer depois..." - Kaworu conclui a sua recomendação com um olhar de infinita tristeza e melancolia.   
  
- Hein? - Como sempre, o acanhado estudante não entende nada o que seu interlocutor quis dizer.   
  
A porta se fecha e tanto Shinji como Rei saem da mansão, indo em direção ao portão de entrada. No caminho, o rapaz começa a tentar pensar no que o misterioso Kaworu acabara de dizer.  
  
- "Ela é uma persocom... Como eu posso me apaixonar? Embora ela seja muito bonitinha!" - Constata o jovem garçom do bar "Segundo Impacto" ao ver a beleza singular de sua persocom.   
  
Esforçando-se para manter-se de bom humor, ele faz um sinal de positivo para a Rei, gesto este que é imitado por ela, comprovando as palavras de Kaworu sobre a capacidade dela de auto-aprendizado.  
  
- Como posso fazer para ensinar as coisas para você?  
  
Só que antes de obter uma resposta, a camiseta de Rei arria, deixando uma parte de seus seios à mostra. Já que o número da roupa era muito grande para o seu tamanho.  
  
- Nãããooo! Precisamos comprar roupas, roupas novas! Não acha, Rei? - Diz Shinji colocando ambas as mãos nos lados do rosto, ao ver a humilhante cena.   
  
- Rei? - Sua jovem robótica acompanhante não entende o motivo do desespero de seu jovem mestre.   
  
- S-só que... eu não tenho nenhuma grana e só vou receber no mês que vem... Já gastei quase todo o dinheiro do mês no aluguel... Me desculpe... - Cheio de impotência e frustração, Shinji começa a rolar pelo chão com pura raiva de si mesmo.  
  
- Rei. - A misteriosa persocom começa a imitar o seu mestre, rolando e girando, mas com maior elegância e precisão nos movimentos.  
  
O restante do trajeto de volta foi feito em silêncio e sem maiores incidentes. Finalmente o estudante e sua persocom voltam ao modesto condomínio aonde viviam.  
  
Shinji se preparava para abrir a porta, quando encontra com a Dona Maya no corredor. Ela parecia estar esperando por eles e estava com um pacote em suas mãos.  
  
- Shinji? - Pergunta a senhoria, com ar simpático.  
  
- D-dona Ibuki? - Shinji hesita por um instante, já que raramente tinha contato com a dona do apartamento.  
  
- Posso atrapalhar um instante? Isto é para vocês.  
  
Dito isto, ela entrega o pacote nas mãos do rapaz. Ele fica evidentemente desconcertado e sem saber o que dizer.   
  
- É uma coisinha que não uso mais. É para a Rei usar....São roupas.  
  
- Muito obrigado! - Pela primeira vez, o jovem estudante de cursinho, respira aliviado. Afinal de contas, nem só de azar ele vivia.   
  
- Espero que eu não tenha sido muito intrometida. - Sorri a jovem senhoria, feliz por ter feito a boa ação do dia..   
  
- De jeito nenhum, me ajudou para caramba! - Responde Shinji, eufórico.   
  
- Que bom.... Bons estudos! - Cumprimenta Maya, com um ar benevolentemente maternal.   
  
- Obrigado!  
  
Finalmente uma brisa parecia afastar as preocupações e a maré de azar que invadia a vida do estudante Shinji Ikari. Além de ser muito bonita, Maya era dona de um sorriso encantador que parecia trazer paz e serenidade à vida do pobre jovem.   
  
- Que sorte a minha de morar num apartamento tendo uma senhoria como ela...Como sou feliz... Pensando bem, é muito melhor do que morar de sapo num pensionato cheia de garotas nervosas e histéricas que nem aquele tal do Keitarô Urashima... - Shinji começa a "viajar" novamente enquanto ele termina de fechar a porta do seu apartamento para ter um pouco de privacidade antes de chegar a hora de ir ao serviço.  
  
Alguns minutos mais tarde...  
  
- M-mas o que é isto que a senhoria deu??? - Shinji fica abismado e sem saber o que fazer diante da insólita cena.   
  
Após vestir o presente dado pela senhorita Maya, Chii estava bem diferente do seu "self" habitual, vestindo um provocante vestido com um decote exagerado, detalhes em metal e couro e generosas aberturas laterais para as pernas ficarem bem à mostra. Definitivamente não podia ser um traje para moças de família...  
  
- B-bem, como e-eu p-poderia dizer? A-acho q-que ficou "sexy" este vestido em você, Rei....  
  
- Rei!  
  
Como se sentisse o elogio, Rei abraça o seu jovem mestre, fazendo-o cair de bunda no chão, com ela por cima, enlaçando o seu pescoço com seus braços delicados, enquanto o seu peito sente a pressão de um par de coisas macias e tenras.  
  
- Então a Rei poderá fazer tudo o que eu ensinar. Mas, o que será que eu posso fazer por ela? Navegar na Rede? Baixar Mp3? Fazer a faxina do apê? Lavar minhas roupas? Não manjo de muita coisa... Ah, quem me dera se eu entendesse de informática e internet que nem o Kensuke... É, Shinji Ikari... só mesmo por um motivo misterioso dos desígnios divinos você está presente neste mundo... E ainda não encontrou a sua razão de existir... - Monologa o estudante magro e franzino, tentando se conter ao abraço caloroso e excitante de sua persocom.  
  
Aquele toque macio e envolvente começava a aquecê-lo, despertando nele desejos há muito reprimidos. Contudo, lembrando-se de que ela era uma persocom e não uma humana, Shinji se levanta,   
  
- T-tudo bem... Não sei se vou ser um excelente professor, mas prometo que vou te ensinar tudo o que eu sei, Rei - Disse Shinji, conformado, acariciando a cabeça de sua companheira robótica.  
  
- Rei! - Como se entendesse o que o seu mestre estava dizendo, Rei abraça-o novamente de forma inesperada, desequilibrando-o desta vez por completo e fazendo Shinji cair deitado no carpete da quitinete, com ela por cima.   
  
O estudante e a persocom ficam caídos por alguns instantes, enquanto o pobre rapaz tenta tatear as cegas, tentando encontrar um ponto de apoio para poder se levantar sem precisar empurrar Rei de lado.  
  
Só que a única coisa que a mão do jovem Ikari encontra é um belo par de nádegas que ficaram expostas, já que o vestido era bem curto.   
  
- Rei?  
  
- Preciso comprar algumas calcinhas para você... urgentemente... - Comenta Shinji enquanto tenta cobrir a bunda de sua persocom, ajeitando o vestido.  
  
O seu vizinho do andar de baixo fica novamente furioso pela barulheira e começa a cutucar o teto com a ponta de uma vassoura. Só que isto não seria o único problema que o estudante de cursinho teria naquele final de semana. Ao tentar se levantar, com a Rei ainda por cima, Shinji sente uma dor lancinante tomar conta de suas pernas e costas, não somente pelos tombos sofridos, mas também pelo esforço da caminhada que fizera naquela tarde.  
  
- Ai!... Ui!... M-minhas pernas! E a-ainda t-tenho que lembrar de c-comprar uma p-pomada para contusões... Ui... ser pobre sofre....  
  
- Rei?

**FIM DE EVABITS-VOLUME 1 (Aleluia! A segunda fic que consigo terminar sem deixar inacabada! O/)  
**  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
Última Versão: 26 de Julho de 2004 19:18 Hrs.  
  
E-Mail: myamauchi1969yahoo.com.brNotas:  
  
01 - Esta fic segue a divisão de capítulos da versão brasileira, publicada pela JBC.  
  
02 - A divisão por volumes foi uma forma que encontrei para evitar que a fic se transformasse numa saga enorme, além de facilitar a comparação com a série original pelos leitores;  
  
03 - Peço desculpas aos meus leitores pela demora nas atualizações desta e de outra fic. Em parte devido ao meu novo emprego/mudança de cidade e em parte por causa de circunstâncias alheias a nossa vontade.  
  
04 - Assim que por em ordem as outras fics, pretendo iniciar o volume 2, na verdade, o primeiro capítulo dele está pronto, mas ficaria imensamente agradecido se os leitores lessem e comentassem o Evabits-Volume1, dando o necessário feedback para a continuidade deste projetinho.  
  
05 - Meus agradecimentos para o pessoal que acompanhou esta fic no Webfanfics Fórum, em especial a Wishmistress, o Angel of FLCL, a Yasashii, a Chii Motosuwa e outros. Também aproveito para cumprimentar Against pelo comentário que me passou no Fanfiction.net;  
  
06 - Para a pequena "Atashi": Como sei que gosta de poesia, permita-me que transcreva estas linhas, tiradas do Volume 10 do Chobits, a título de uma pequena lembrança que possa alegrar suas horas. See Ya!

**_Pouco a Pouco - A Cidade sem Ninguém:_**

_"Uma vez perdi aquilo que é mais importante.  
  
Eu também tive... Uma experiência muito dolorosa.  
  
Uma experiência, muito, muito dolorosa.  
  
Que me aperta o coração até hoje.   
  
Eu perdi aquilo que é mais importante.   
  
Mas continuo sofrendo dor... continuo sofrendo,   
  
Mesmo assim, estou procurando  
  
Por isso estou procurando  
  
_

_Eu sou eu.  
  
Eu sou um deles.  
  
Como eu sou eu,  
  
Como eu não sou uma pessoa...  
__... Ainda assim...  
  
... Por isso mesmo...  
  
... Eu busco a pessoa que goste de mim por eu ser eu mesma...  
  
... Eu busco a pessoa de que eu goste por ela ser ela mesma  
  
A pessoa só para mim.   
  
_

_Eu compreendo voc  
___

_Eu sou voc  
  
Por isso entendo  
  
Tem uma pessoa dentro de mim que enche o meu coração  
  
Quando essa pessoa ri, eu fico feliz,   
  
Quando essa pessoa está perto de mim, eu fico feliz.  
  
É verdade. Para mim, quando essa pessoa está feliz, eu fico feliz.  
  
Aquela pessoa é especial, é diferente das outras._

_Então você encontrou,   
  
Algo que existe naquela pessoa e que é diferente das outras.  
  
Algo que é especial naquela pessoa por ser somente dela.  
  
Você encontrou...  
  
Alguém que é importante...  
  
Alguém que é especial...  
  
A pessoa só para você.  
  
É muito bom descobrir...   
  
Algo que aquela pessoa não pode fazer,   
  
Algo que só aquela pessoa consegue fazer.   
  
Assim como eu encontrei...  
  
_

_E passei a gostar daquela pessoa por ela ser ela...  
  
Espero que ela encontre em mim...  
  
Aquilo que eu posso fazer por eu ser eu  
  
E Aquilo que eu não posso fazer por eu ser eu.   
  
Espero que ela encontre isso...  
  
_

_E que depois...  
  
Passe a gostar de mim...  
  
Por eu ser eu mesma.  
  
No meio de toda a multidão  
  
Eu quero que esta pessoa me descubra  
  
E que passe a gostar de mim". _


End file.
